A Different Future
by Suffering Angel
Summary: 4.09.05 What if instead of wanting to destroy the world, the Androids carried out their mission world domination? Now, the Z fighters are forced underground. But not all of them. And 14 year old Trunks is caught in the middle...
1. Just Another School Day

I don't own DBZ.

**A Different Future**

****

Chapter 1 – Just a Normal School Day

The credits began to run on the screen. The teacher turned the lights on, causing many a student to get their heads up from their desks and stretch. And yawn rather loudly.

"So as you can see, class, that's the way the historic battle between the Androids and Krillin, the outlaw, happened."

His sentence was cut short as his victims were saved by the bell.

"For tomorrow, I want an essay from each of you about one way the Androids contributed to modern life. And Miss Hurst, please, 18's sense of fashion does NOT count!"

Laughter and noise filled the school's halls as the hundreds of students began their way home. One, though, wasn't as eager to escape hell's extension on Earth.

Trunks Briefs dragged his feet lazily, his gaze downcast. The movie he had just been forced to watch kept running through his head.

'But why would she lie to me? It doesn't make sense!'

She. His mother.

"Hey, Trunks!"

Looking up from his about-to-derail train of thoughts, Trunks met with his friends, and together, they started home.

"That movie was so awesome!"

"Did you see 18? She totally abused the guy!"

"I loved it when 17 laughed at him, he's sooooo cute!"

This was common conversation among the students of Orange High School.

"I can't believe they let him get away, though. I wouldn't have. What do you think, Trunks?"

When no answer came, the group of kids stopped; Trunks continued walking.

"Hey, Trunks? Man, what's up with him?"

The tallest boy in the group smirked. He had messy brown, curly hair. Girls didn't like it. They preferred Trunks's silky lavender locks. Boring brown eyes compared with Trunks's baby blue. A hard life compared with the Briefs family fortune. Trunks's somewhat absurd family history was all the boy had on the almost perfect teen. And in the world they grew up in, Trunks's case gave the boy A LOT on him.

"What's the matter? Mommy dear told you another story again?"

Trunks stopped and turned to look at the boy, his father's glare on his face. That was perhaps the only thing Trunks knew off that he had inherited from his father.

"What did you say?"

Immediately, the group of kids separated, leaving a clear path between Trunks and the other boy. The boy crossed his arms and kept his smirk.

"You heard me, mamma's boy. We all know about your mother."

Slowly walking towards him, Trunks dropped the school bag, his glare a constant reply to the boy's annoying smile.

"What do you mean by that?"

Brown eyes glowed with arrogance and mockery. The peasant has finally gotten under the Prince's skin!

"You know… about her… eh heh heh… friends."

Trunks could've burned a hole through the boy just by glaring at him.

"What about them?"

A girl gasped. Some of the boys in the small group took a step forward, in case the two would start anything. One step. They dared no more.

"Come on, everyone know about it. Bulma Briefs- aide to traitors. Some even say…"

Their eyes locked.

"A traitor herself."

That was it.

The girls all gasped. The boys tried to separate the two; but Trunks caught his target by the throat, and the boy's feet tried desperately to touch a spot on the ground, which was a foot down.

"Say that again."

Coughs and attempted breathes were all that came. Everyone knew challenging Trunks about his mother's loyalty was a bad idea. No wonder the boy failed school, the hadn't a bit of common sense.

"SAY IT!"

Trunks yelled. The boy coughed again.

"Traitor! Your mother! A … *cough* Traitor!"

Letting go, the boy fell to the floor with a thud. Whispers broke through the crowd, which now contained more than Trunks's friends. Luckily for him, though, no teacher was present.

"Say that, or anything else on my mother, even mention her name, it'll be the last thing you'll ever say."

Picking up his discarded bag, Trunks started walking away. But once the boy managed to breathe again, he spoke, even though his friends tried to stop him.

"So it's true! *cough* Otherwise why get so upset about it?!"

One of the girls gasped. She could've sworn Trunks's eyes flashed green for a moment.

"Takes one to know one, that's all I have to say."

Trunks said through clenched teeth, not daring to look back. He knew that if he did, he'd hurt the boy. And he really didn't want to do it with the principle present. She he walked home, not giving the scenario behind him a second glance.

"I'm home!"

Slipping his slippers on, Trunks tried to run upstairs to his room as quickly as he could. His mother, anticipating the move, blocked his path.

"Well, hello there, young 'un! You're kinda late, aren't you?"

Bulma said with a smile while pushing a renegade lock of blue behind her ear. Trunks gulped.

"Well, I took a detour for a friend. Sorry. Won't happen again, mom."

She laughed.

"Honey, I'm not mad at you, I just wanted to know what happened. It's ok that you have friends, you know. Why, at your age, I took… detours for my friends too, you know."

The boy gritted his teeth. The detour his mom was talking about was to other worlds in order to revive her dead friends. Friends who happened to be against the law.

"Mom, I have homework that's due tomorrow, so can I please go upstairs to get them done?"

"Sure, honey. Oh, but don't get too much into it."

A purple eyebrow was raised.

"We're expecting a visitor in an hour, ok?"

"Sure thing, mom."

Bulma retreated into her lab, humming a tune. Her son's eyes followed her worriedly.

'A visitor… mom, I hope you're not getting into trouble… again.'

Most of the hour went by, Trunks trying desperately to do his homework. He kept thinking of who might be coming by. With a sigh of defeat, Trunks turned on the radio and laid on his bed. Music went on for a while before it was stopped suddenly.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this news bulletin."

Trunks would've switched a channel, had he not have known it was the same as in every other channel. The Androids liked to brag.

'Not that they don't have a right…'

Trunks thought, the result of 14 years of living under the Androids' reign. And studying in their schools.

"A battle has accord today between the Androids and the rebels."

The boy suddenly became interested.

"Among the rebels, several unknown warriors. The main attackers were the alien Piccolo, the traitor, Tien, and the powerful Vegeta."

Blue eyes were covered with mixed emotions.

'There goes my dad, again.'

He thought gloomily.

"The Androids were victorious…"

'As always…'

"Yet the main intruders escaped."

'Again, as always.'

"We'll keep you updated as more information will be released. We now continue our schedule. 

The music returned, yet Trunks paid it no attention. He was too busy thinking of his father.

'The powerful Vegeta…'

His mother told him about his father's strength. Trunks often wondered whether or not he had some of that strength in him.

'Then again, if I had, why not recruit me? Or at least try to, anyway…'

He couldn't even allow himself to think of treason. It went against everything he was taught. Plus, what'd happen to his mother?

'Maybe that's why. He thinks I'll definitely turn him down.'

Not that the boy was sure he'd have said yes, but it was nice to have been asked.

"Trunks! Our guest is here!"

Glancing at a picture that was taken when he was a baby, Trunks looked at the only picture of his father in his room. His mother insisted on keeping it, traitor or not.

'Can't even ask…'

"Trunks?!"

"Coming, mom!"

The traitor's son would have to think of reasons to praise the Androids for school later.


	2. An Old Aqcuintance

I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

A/N: er, just to make it clear- Trunks doesn't know he's a Saiyan, or that his father or Gohan are. Thank you.

**A Different Future**

****

Chapter 2 – An Old Acquaintance

Rushing down the stairs, Trunks ran a hand through his mass of purple hair, cursing for not having combed it.

"TRUNKS!"

Bulma shouted again, right in her son's ear.

"Oh, sorry dear."

"'s ok… mom. It'll stop ringing… soon."

"Good. Now come on."

Bulma led Trunks to the kitchen, where a familiar figure sat. It has been years since he last saw him, but Trunks still recognized the man as…

"SON GOHAN!"

"I'm him!"

Gohan said in reply to his name being voiced. Trunks looked him over. He remembered Gohan vaugly in Piccolo's suit. Now he wore a brown business suit with short, yet spiked hair. A suitcase was at the man's side. Trunks half expected glasses, but, shivering as the sight passed his mind, he passed (take THAT, GT!)

"Good to see you remember me, Trunks. Have a seat."

Trunks did so while his mother served a rather late lunch.

"The last time you two saw each other was quite a while ago."

"Sure has been. More, please."

Gohan asked with a smile. Trunks blinked.

'Man, and I thought I ate fast.'

"What have you been up to lately, Gohan?"

"Well, I've finished college a few years ago and have been teaching in the nearby university."

"That sounds real nice! Trunks here has been doing rather well in school, too, haven't you, dear?"

Nodding once, Trunks didn't stop eating. The conversation sounded odd, as though staged.

"Really? Well, studies are important, young man."

All the young boy did was roll his eyes. Great, he though. An alley to mom. Quickly chewing down the rest of the meal while listening to the two adults speak, Trunks tried to excuse himself.

"Honey, stay and talk to us for a while longer."

"Aw, but mom!"

The boy pouted.

"I have homework. FOR TOMORROW."

To his amazement, Gohan came to his defense.

"Come on, Bulma, Trunks's homework are more important than this. I could always talk to him once he's done."

"Don't wait up."

Trunks said with a bit too much hostility than he really intended. When eyebrows were raised, Trunks lifted his arms.

"Whoa, unarmed man here! Eh heh heh… what I meant was that I have tons of homework which'll take tons of time! Yeah, that's it! Tons of time!"

Bulma seemed unsure. Gohan placed a comforting hand on hers, causing Trunks to glare a bit.

"Bulma, it's ok! It can wait…"

The look she gave him clearly stated otherwise.

"…It can wait until later."

Trunks didn't wait for his mother to react.

"Thanks, Gohan! Well, bye!"

Before Bulma could protest father, he left the room but by no chance the hearing range.

"Gohan, why'd you do that?! The sooner you talk to him, the better!"

"Come on, Bulma! You know even the walls…"

Gohan glanced around the room, half glaring.

"…Have ears."

Trunks frowned. What would his mother talk to this man about that she couldn't, from fear of treason?

"All right. But tomorrow, Gohan."

"All right."

"TOMORROW!"

"I promise!"

"good."

After a few minutes of silence, Trunks was about to leave when Bulma spoke again.

"How is he, Gohan."

'He?'

The boy wondered.

"As always. He sends his love."

A bitter chuckle.

"No. You send me his love. He'd never do it."

"He still cares for you, Bulma. And he wanted to come here himself when we discussed talking to Trunks, I just know it. And…"

Silence.

'Talking about me? Why? Who?'

"Trunks sweetie? You there?"

Trunks froze, but decided to play it cool.

"Just came here to get some juice, mom."

He entered the kitchen again with a smile.

"Ok, but go on to your homework now!"

"Sure thing, mom!"

This time, he didn't stay behind. He really did have homework to do… and something told him he really shouldn't listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Hey, Trunks!"

A short, blonde girl came running up to him. She had her hair in two pigtails.

"Heya, Marron."

She smiled and walked alongside him as they entered the school.

"How're you? Feeling better?"

"Yep!"

On the way to class, the two stopped by the message board. The boy Trunks beat up the other day came by, saw Trunks, and hurried away.

"Serves him right."

Marron said, glaring at the retreating figure. Trunks didn't pay the boy much attention.

"Hey, we got a new science teacher."

"Yeah, I heard the last one got, you know. Sent away."

The girl said quietly, glancing around.

"Really? Mr. Fairax? Odd, he seemed like a good guy."

"Well, we're expecting him back soon."

"And a new history teacher? How come?"

Marron shrugged.

"It's always the quiet ones."

"Then we better make some noise!"

Laughing, the two walked off, ignoring glances sent Trunks's way. The rebels attacked again the other day. Vegeta was with them.

Minutes moved like hours during the classes, and the breaks seemed too few and far too short. Finally the last lesson came by.

"So, now we finally find out who the mystery teacher is."

"I guess."

Trunks didn't care much. All he wanted to do was go home. He had already had three fights about his father's activity, of rather, the effects of that on his mother's loyalty. He really didn't feel like having another one.

'Man, why can't I just be a normal teenager? I mean, I'm just human! I swear, that Piccolo guy could walk down a street and he'll attract less attention than me!'

"Mister Briefs, are you with us?"

"Huh?"

Giggles spread across the class when trunks was snapped back to reality by the teacher, whose identity almost made Trunks fall from his chair.

"Gohan!"

The older man smiled.

"Well, you HAVE been paying attention then! Good, you just saved yourself and the class a pop quiz."

The giggles turned into claps and cheers.

"BUT! That doesn't mean I won't be giving pop quizzes while I'm here."

"Well, god can only give so much!"

Marron said, causing another fit of laughter.

"True. You're Marron, I assume?"

"Yes sir."

Trunks looked from his friend, to Gohan, and back. He couldn't quite understand the look Gohan was giving her.

"Pleased to meet you. Now I heard you've been given homework. Now, whoever did it, hand it over."

Before taking it out of his bag, Trunks felt Marron's hand touch his.

"I forgot to do it. Write my name on your paper, too."

"Well…"

The dilemma was solved for them.

"Those of you who didn't, don't worry."

Gohan said reassuringly.

"It's just to see how you work, no grades."

Relieved sighs spread across the class. Gohan snickered as he sat on the teacher's desk.

"Well then. I'm Gohan, like I said. I'm here to teach you history. Don't bother with your books, I've been authorized to try a new study program."

Murmurs started across the classroom. 

"Hey, a new program?"

"Hope it's more interesting than the last one."

"I like this new teacher. He's cute."

"How do you think he knew us?"

Marron asked; Trunks heard her clearly, even with all the noise. He shrugged.

"Maybe the last teacher warned him from us."

"It's always the quiet ones, eh?"

She teased with a wink.

"Yeah."

"Ok, class! Enough with the chit chat. Time to start learning."

Gohan picked a piece of chalk and wrote one word on the blackboard. Trunks fell all looks turn to him, and the blood running out of his face.

"What can you tell me about Vegeta?"

A/N: hey there! Just to make another thing clear, I'm making Marron Trunks's age. Writing about him with no one else his age around is gonna be boring! X.x R&R! ^_^


	3. Pop Quiz

I don't own DBZ.

**A Different Future**

****

Chapter 3 – Pop Quiz

Trunks sat there, pale as a ghost, as his classmates threw what they thought they knew about his father.

Bandit. 

Criminal.

Danger to society.

Lunatic.

Traitor.

Menace.

Gohan watched him. He felt the boy's Ki slowly yet surely go up.

'Better stop it now. Don't want him exploding in class.'

"Ok, ok. Whoa, calm down, all of you."

The last word sounding before the silence fell was 'bastard'. Marron, who remained silent, rubbed Trunks's back reassuringly.

"Calm down, Trunks, calm down!"

Gohan's thoughts mirrored the girl's words.

'Yeah, Trunks, calm down, we don't want the Androids picking up your energy signal.'

A few deep breathes later, Trunks was relatively calm. It didn't take much; he was fairly used to it after 14 years.

"All right, class. Now that we're over that, let's see what you know about 18."

"Mega-babe!"

The boys in the class acted as boys should, whistling and howling. Marron playfully hit Trunks's arm as a slight blush came to his face.

"Trunks, you man you! And I meant it as an insult!"

Gohan once again regained control of the class.

"Ok, ok! Geez, worse than my poker mates."

Another fit of chuckles.

"A-NY-WAY!"

The class quieted and a brown haired girl with somewhat gothic looks raised her hand. Gohan glanced at Trunks who was violently shaking his head, as well as other students.

"I'll take my chances."

Gohan whispered it, but Trunks heard it, and chuckled. Marron raised an eyebrow.

"What funny?"

"You didn't hear it?"

"Hear what?"

The girl seating behind him asked.

"He said 'I'll take my chances'."

The girls giggled, yet seemed skeptical.

'I'm sure I heard it!'

"Yes, name please?"

"Tax Hurst, sir."

"Please then, Ms. Hurst."

Everyone seemed to go to sleep or occupy themselves as the girl stood to speak.

"Well, she's one heck of a fashion designer, and most of the funds from her fashion shows go to charity."

Sitting back down, she seemed awfully pleased of herself.

"That is correct, Ms. Hurst. Do you happen to know what those charities are for? Yes, Marron?"

Trunks turned to look at his usually quiet friend with slight amusement.

"Freaky how he knows my name."

She whispered and Trunks nodded.

"Ahem. It goes to safe houses, for orphans, sir."

"That is also correct. But what isn't commonly known is that the orphans' parents used to be rebels."

What little murmurs the stating caused quickly died off.

"But that's not the main point. Anything else? Anyone from the boys can contribute anything?"

Trunks looked at his notebook when Gohan glanced towards him.

"Ok then. No one wants to contribute? Fine. I have to warn you, I can be boring. So open your notebooks, and start writing."

A part of Trunks wanted to be fighting with his father against the Androids. ANYTHING but this…

The bell rang, and the students groaned at their aching hands.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, and Mr. Briefs. A moment please."

The class quickly emptied, leaving only Trunks and Marron there.

"Hi, Marron."

"Er, hi, sir."

"Trunks, I hope you didn't let the first part of the lesson get to you."

'No, not at all, I just heard all the possible names aimed at my father!'

Gohan raised an eyebrow as he felt Trunks's Ki shot up again, but it quickly faded.

"Listen, your mom wants me to tutor you, so…"

"WHAT?! No way!"

Marron giggled.

"You're screwed!"

He glared at her, and Gohan was taken a back.

'He really glares like his old man.'

"Well, I'll be there soon. Just so you know. Sure you're all right?"

"Yep."

"Good. Get going, then."

When they left, the two teens met a few of their friends.

"Heya, Trunks!"

"Looking good, man!"

"Wanna hang out with us?"

Marron smiled in an 'I-knew-it'll-be-ok' way. Trunks gave half a smile.

'Sure. Be nice now, why don't you.'

"Thanks, but I don't take charity."

No one was surprised. They all knew the boy was extremely proud, and that they were at least a bit wrong on their part.

"Sorry. Take care!"

"Thanks."

Marron stayed with him.

"Tutor you, eh?"

She smirked.

"Get real."

17 sat on his chair in his office, playing with a Hungarian cube. 18 entered and frowned.

"You're so juvenile, 17. Don't you have anything better to do than play with that stupid thing?"

17 turned around from the window, threw the cube at 18 and stood up, again facing the window.

"They're out there. I can feel it."

18 placed the cube on his desk.

"Well, we said we were going to finish them off, but _someone_ felt like playing around!"

He shrugged.

"Whatever."

She stood by him, her arms crossed, his on his hips.

"Look at them. Lost sheep, begging to be saved from themselves."

"And that horrid fashion sense."

17 chuckled.

"Yeah. Like that boy over there."

Her gaze followed his.

"Who on their right minds will go with purple hair?!"

Trunks stopped and looked upwards at the huge building they've been going by. Marron followed.

"Do you feel like you're being watched?"

17's eyes widened as he locked eyes with Trunks. The boy below frowned, but shrugged it off.

"Sometimes. You know what they say…"

"The Androids are always watching over you."

The two kids said, earning them smiles from most passerbys at the show of loyalty. One, with black eyes, glanced at Trunks with interest, before hurrying off.

"Come on, we don't want you to be late to your tutoring!"

"Ooo, I'll get you for that!"

Giggles rose as the two ran off, chasing each other.

17 followed the two with his beyond-human eyes.

"That boy has quite a Ki signature. And here I thought all the strong humans were against us. Guess this one's too young for it. What do you think, 18?"

The blonde Android looked at the two, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"18?"

"Hm?"

"Humph. How rude. Do pay attention."

"Sorry. I just through…"

"Yeah, I felt it too. Think she's one of them?"

After a slight pause, 18 shook her head.

"Even if she is, what does it matter? Not like I can take it back…"

"Anyway…"

The speaker sprung to life, breaking that which could've became an awkward moment.

"Sir, Mr. Satan called, asking about the budget laws. He says he requests your attention as soon as you deem fit."

"Well, not like I have anything better to do."

Casually opening the window, 17 flew off, glancing one last time at the street.

'We shall meet again, purple. You won't escape me.'

18 looked down at the street sadly, before sighing lightly, and going to put her latest designs on paper.

A/N: THERE! Was it any good? Are you confused? Want more? If not, and if so, R&R! @_@ I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can!


	4. Driving Lesson

I don't own DBZ.

A/N: chapter's name's mainly a pun on the content, a lame one, but still. No, I'm not really teaching him how to drive.

**A Different Future**

****

Chapter 4 – Driving Lesson

Loud bangs were heard throughout Capsule Corp. Bulma shook her head while doing the dishes.

"That boy'll end up hurting himself."

Gohan finally managed to stop Trunks from bashing his head against the wall.

"Trunks, calm down!"

"I know this crap! Why can't I remember it?!"

"Too many hits to the head?"

The young prince glared at his friend. Gohan wondered how Trunks'd look like with black spiky hair.

"Get real, Gohan."

Sitting back down, Trunks chewed on his pencil.

"Just relax. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Right."

"Look, let's just forget about math for a while, ok? Tell me how you feel."

Another glare.

"Gohan, my mom's paying you to tutor me, not be my shrink."

"Well, I'll be both and charge extra!"

Gohan grinned, but the famous Son grin had no effect on the boy.

"Aw, come on, Trunks. Why're you so against me?"

'Well, you pretty much sent my class down my father's throat!'

The older Demi Saiyan felt Trunks's Ki waver, and knew what the boy was thinking about.

"Sorry about that act in class. I just wanted to prove the point I taught you about. How the Androids won the battle for public opinion."

"Well, you really proved it, then. Excuse me."

Leaving for the kitchen, Trunks needed a glass of water for more than just cooling his throat.

'The boy's stuck in the middle of the two sides. Poor kid.'

Gohan thought bitterly. Upon return, Trunks sat down, and continued his homework without even glancing at Gohan.

"What's wro…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Gohan silenced and looked at the assignment, looking for errors. He found none.

"Aren't you here to help me?"

"Well, if you need me."

"I don't, really."

There was more hurt pride in his voice than hostility.

"Just in case."

Rolling his eyes, Trunks closed the notebook and looked at the clock.

"So what do you want to do until our hour's up?"

The teacher asked. The student sighed.

"Well, if you're so worked up about being my shrink, why not try me again?"

'He wants to open up. Good boy, Trunks.'

"Well, it seemed like you really got hurt today. I'm sorry."

"Why? You presented my dad in a pretty good light."

Bulma came with a snack for the two, and stopped behind the door, listening.

"But I brought it up to the class's attention."

"Well, they only said the truth."

Gohan paled.

"WHAT?!"

Bulma was shocked as well.

'Are they… are they talking about Vegeta?!'

"Trunks, the truth?! How can you say that?!"

They boy got a bit nervous.

"Well, he attacked health centers…"

'Who were torturing innocents.'

Gohan had to add, at least inwardly.

"…Schools…"

'Were people were being brainwashed.'

"…fought the Androids…"

"Well, they're opposing the Androids, so it makes sense."

"But why? Look at the world, it's practically utopia!"

The older Saiyan, who remembered life before the Androids, shook his head.

"But Trunks, fighting the Androids is part of their goal."

"You sound as though you're on their side!"

'_Their_ side, Trunks?'

Gohan thought, disappointed.

"Cookies, anybody?"

Trunks, who stood up during his last outburst, sat down and occupied his mouth with a cookie. An uncomfortable silence fell on the room. The clock sounded.

"Well, I better go now. Hope you learned something."

A humph was all he got as the teacher gathered his things and left. Bulma looked worriedly at her son, then ran after Gohan.

"What happened?"

"I donno, one minute he's ok, the next, he's ready to bite my head off."

"Well, you and I remember what it was like before, but Trunks was a baby. You come with… new ideas, and it scares him."

"No, it's… it's more than that."

He sighed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"IT seems he's turn between believing all the junk said about Vegeta, and supporting the man."

"Well, again, you can't blame him."

She said in a soft voice. She felt sorry for her son.

"I didn't say I was."

"Then?"

The determined look on Gohan's face scared Bulma.

"I think it's high time Trunks learned about his Saiyan heritage."

She had no reply.

Trunks stared out the window, feeling as though he was going to explode.

'Stupid Gohan. What does he know? Not like he knows my father now. People change. If he's as great as the rebels try to make him, why'd he… why'd he leave us?'

A tear came down his cheek, but a knock on his window made him quickly wipe it away. A smiling blonde welcomed him outside, on a tree branch less than a meter away.

"Marron!"

"Sshh! I saw Gohan's car. Can you come out?"

After slight hesitation, Trunks nodded.

"Give me a minute!"

"I don't know, Gohan…"

"It's a necessity, Bulma. Maybe if I tell him more about himself, it'll show him he's not that weak that he should listen to everything 17 says."

"Still, I…"

Loud music came from upstairs. Bulma sighed.

"That boy… don't be mad at him, Gohan. He's a good boy."

"He's just under bad influence."

"I know that. But he doesn't."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Both youths cried out in joy as they sped on Marron's capsule motorcycle. Marron drove and Trunks sat behind her, hugging her waist.

"I didn't know you could do that!"

He shouted over the engine's roar.

"Well well, you learn something new every day!"

They rode on the speed limit, speeding whenever they could.

"Hey, think this is what it feels like when 17 flies?"

"Maybe. But I bet flying is much funner. Otherwise why wouldn't he ride his car?"

Marron answered, putting the pedal to the metal.

Riding silently through a few more streets, Marron's watch beeped.

"Aw, drats. Looks like I better get home."

"You know,"

Trunks began thoughtfully-

"I've never seen you home before. I'd like to…"

Momentarily losing control of the motorcycle, Marron almost ran someone over. That someone jumped out of the way, and even in the dark, Trunks thought he saw the mane's face. Of course it couldn't be a man. Men weren't green with antennas.

"Woah, Marron, what's wrong?!"

The engine's roar got louder, but he could still hear her faint sobs.

"Marron, slow down, you already ran someone over!"

She didn't reply, only began to drive to Trunks's home.

"Marron?"

Passed a red light.

"Calm down, girl! You'll crash into something!"

It rained the other day, and so the road was wet. Bad news.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Marron, slow down!"

"I can't, I can't, I can't!"

A truck came rushing towards them, beeping to get out of the way. Hitting the breaks, the motorcycle came screeching to an almost halt; but too little, too late. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Trunks let instinct take the lead, and pushed Marron off of the bike. The girl fell off and rolled on the floor. Trunks still remained on the motorcycle, who disappeared behind the truck as it passed by. Marron looked up quickly, eyes wide with shock.

"TRUUUUUUUUNKS!!!"

A/N: @.@ Trunksie-poo… *cries*


	5. Drops of Truth

I don't own DBZ

A/N: if I knew it was this tough writing several fics at a time, I'd have flipped coins to choose what to write. As it is, this is the order I'll more or less update my fics in: A Different Future (this fic), What's Betrayal Among Friends, and Meeting in Another World. (all of which are Trunks-based ^^ (What shameless self promotion :P))

Thank you

A/N: fixed a minor bug ^^ thanks to Raen who told me about it :D it really didn't make sense x.x;;;

**A Different Future**

****

Chapter 5 - Drops of Truth.

The truck skidded to a halt and the driver, a man in his 40s, jumped out of it and ran towards Marron.

"Crazy girl, where did you come from?!"

He checked her and was quite happy to see no harm became her. He then went to call the police. Marron sat on the sidewalk, eyes glazed to where the motorcycle went. The man, who came back with his cell phone, also looked. And dropped his cell phone.

"What in Kami's name?!"

The motorcycle was gone. History. Kaput. Smashed against a building. But if a level 7 earthquake couldn't knock the building down, then neither could a bike hitting it. But that wasn't what attracted Marron's attention. That wasn't why the green man Trunks saw came running towards them and observed from the shadows, interested. That wasn't why 17's eyes widened, and a small smile decorated his amused face. No. The reason to all those was that a seemingly normal 14 year old with lavender hair wasn't stuck beneath the motorcycle, bleeding and dying or already dead. But rather, floating about 30 feet away from the thrashed bike, surrounded by a golden aura.

"Trunks."

Trunks stared at the bike for a few minutes, then backwards at Marron and the driver. If he would've been in his right mind, surely he'd have noticed the man in the shadows. But as it was, he let his instincts lead him towards his friend. Upon touchdown, Marron jumped on his neck, sobbing. Trunks barely managed to hug her back.

"Wow, that was amazing! How did you do it?! Whoa, I better call the media!"

Upon hearing this, Trunks picked Marron up, and flew away, both far too bothered to enjoy the ride.

"Hey, where are you going? HEY!"

Following them were the two eyes of the man in the shadows… or rather, the alien.

When Trunks flew through his bedroom window, aura still glowing brightly, he collapsed on the bed. So many thoughts were running through his head. How Marron got so closed up over her home. How she sped up like that, and then lost control. How he pushed her off… and how he was this close to losing his life. But he didn't.

Exhausted, he let his aura vanish and his breathing began to calm a bit. He's alive. God knows why, but he's alive! And not only that, but he could fly! How many teenagers could say that?!

'How?'

That was all he wanted to know. How.

The door opened abruptly and the lights came on, forcing Trunks to cover his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to see you back, son. Do you intent to do something like that again, or should I cancel renting your room?!"

He didn't answer, only closed his eyes and listened to his accelerated heart beat. Bulma's anger melted away as a worried frown came to her face.

"Trunks, what's wrong? Honey, are you sick?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she checked his forehead. Cold sweat half covered it. Before she actually got a chance to get even more worried, Trunks pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine, mom. Honest."

He said, eyes still closed.

"Well, if you say so."

Then the frown returned, for other reasons.

"And don't think you'll get away from this, mister! Marron's parents called me, they're worried sick! So naturally, I came to your room, and knocked, but there was no response, and…"

A slight snore stopped her speech. She giggled.

"Oh, all right, sleep your way out of this one, why don't you?"

Bulma took the blanket and covered her son, tucking him in. Kissing his forehead, she left the room.

"Night, sweetie."

Just as she was getting downstairs, the phone rang.

"Hello, Bulma Briefs here, what can I do for you?"

Her face darkened, and on instinct, she looked around her. Seeing no one, she answered.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me here… safe line my behind! Look, I have to go, and…"

Bulma's eyes widened as the voice on the other side of the line told her what he intended to.

"He… what?"

Looking upstairs, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Just thought you'd like to know before you'd see it on the morning news. –click-"

Leaning against the wall, the blue haired genius's face showed utter surprise. Then, a slight smile began to form.

'I'd have loved to see the expression on Gohan's face when he heard this!'

"Way to go, Trunks!"

The next morning, Bulma didn't put the news on the radio, rather, Trunks's favorite music channel.

"Hey, what's the occasion?"

He asked, noticing the music and the lack of a newspaper near the table.

"Oh, I got tired of the news. They're boring."

To her disappointment, Trunks told her nothing of last night's events.

"Marron's parents called."

She detected a small pause in his eating "ceremony".

'He sure got THAT from his father.'

"What about her?"

"Said she was really bothered about something. Really upset. You wouldn't know what about, now would you?"

He shook his head and got his mouth busy with food.

"Well, are you sure you're all right?"

"Positive, mom."

Trunks was about to leave when Bulma hugged him.

"You take care now."

"You know I will."

At first it seemed like the start of a normal day.

"Morning, Trunks!"

Trunks's friends greeted him.

"Morning, y'all."

He said as cheerfully as he could.

"Wait. What's wrong with this picture?"

"I know, Marron's gone!"

Two boys Trunks wasn't exactly fond of laughed. Marron's other best friend, a girl named Tiffany, said:

"I heard she got into an accident last night!"

This ended all laughs.

"Did you hear about it, Trunks?"

The boy contemplated what to say when he felt someone come closer to him, and indeed, a hand came to his shoulder just as the bell rang. Looking behind him, he met Gohan's gaze.

"Gohan?"

"The rest of you, go to class. Trunks, follow me."

No one even peeped.

Vegeta watched the city with narrowed eyes. He had heard the news- his son was beginning to find out about his powers. The question was, if he learned to indeed utilize those abilities, whose side will he be on? And the father knew, his son had no reason to follow in his footsteps.

"So, why am I here?"

Trunks asked as they reached Gohan's office. He'd much rather get bored during math, thinking of last night's events. Events, which more and more began to look like a dream.

"You'll see in a minute."

The door opened to reveal a puffy eyed Marron, finishing the school's supply of tissues.

"Marron, there's someone here to see you."

"Marron!"

Trunks cried out worriedly. The girl looked up, and buried her face in Trunks's shirt. He hugged her as she wept and turned questioning eyes at Gohan.

"She came to me, saying something awful happened to you and that it was her fault."

Mumbles came from the direction of Trunks's shirt as a reply.

"Come again?"

"I said…"

She stopped momentarily to blow her nose.

"That you're supposed to be dead! I saw you go under the truck!"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Briefly forgetting Gohan's presence, Trunks was about to remind her; but Gohan reminded them of himself being existent.

"She said she woke up in bed this morning, the last thing she remembers is you crashing with her motorcycle."

"It's true."

She sobbed.

"There was even an angel. He had the most beautiful golden aura."

Gohan half smiled knowingly.

"You two stay here. I'll go inform the other teachers that you might not go to their classes."

"Thank, Gohan."

"Don't mention it, Trunks."

The older Saiyan left the room and would've done as he said, if he not had the shock of his life. In front of him stood the school's principle, as pale as a ghost. And next to him stood non other than Android number 16.


	6. Taliking it Over

I don't own DBZ.

A/N: well, it's this fic's turn again ^^ enjoy and R&R!

And sorry this might seem boring for now. I promise to get action in soon! It starts in… the next chapter or so o.O

**A Different Future**

****

Chapter 6 – Talking it Over

Marron was sitting on Gohan's desk, still sobbing lightly. Trunks was sitting next to her, but suddenly his gaze flew to the door. As soon as it was there, though, the odd feeling was gone. The girl at his side did not notice.

'I could've sworn I felt something there.'

Then Gohan's voice came in. Trunks could hear it loud and clear in his teacher's voice; Gohan, even though sounding calm, was about to explode.

"Sir?"

Gohan said as the principle approached him.

"Gohan, mister 16 here said that he heard about the unfortunate incident that happened to one of your pupils. He'd like to meet her."

"Mr. Son."

16 said in his calm voice, and offered Gohan his hand in a hand shake. Gohan stared at him, burying his loathing of the Androids and accepting the offered hand.

"!6, sir."

There was slight venom in his voice, which was clearly heard by the boy on the other side of the office door.

"So, this girl, Marron… I'd like to meet her."

Gohan glanced at the office, and suddenly realized why 16 was glancing there a bit more than he should've. Trunks wasn't hiding his Ki.

"You're spaced off today. Not that I blame you…"

Trunks shook his head and offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"I was really scared there, you know."

She leaned against his arm. He didn't dare moving.

"My… mom told me it was only a nightmare, but it seemed far too real… and that truck driver, saying the same thing…"

Marron sobbed lightly.

"I'm so happy you're all right, Trunks!"

"Me too."

He replied, only half paying attention to what his friend was saying. The other half knew something bad was going to happen since it was listening to the outside conversation. It felt as though two pairs of eyes were digging at him from there. But why?

"Gohan, please. 16 is very busy, and I'm sure he has other places to be at, so if you'll just let us inside the office…"

"Or do you have anything to hide?"

Inside the office, Marron glanced at the door, then up at Trunks. She became puzzled when his face was grim and his body tense.

"Trunks?"

'Can it be he's not here for Marron… but for me?'

"No, why would I have anything to hide from you… sir?"

'Trunks, please don't be there when I open the door…'

Gohan reached a hand to the doorknob, but it was opened before. Trunks stood there, acting surprised of the scene. And his Ki signature was close to non existent. 16's eyebrow rose at the power's disappearance while Gohan just barely suppressed a relieved sigh, if ever there was one.

"sir?"

"Trunks, how is she?"

"Much better, Gohan. Good morning, 16, sir."

The Android smiled in response.

"Well, I better get going. Don't wanna miss anything more today."

Trunks exchanged a glance with Gohan which clearly stated that they'd talk about it later.

"Good boy. Yes, it is important to learn. Especially in those days where lies are everywhere."

'You can say that again.'

Gohan thought in reply to 16's comment.

"Well, good day then, sirs."

Glancing at Marron one last time, Trunks walked off. 16 entered the office, leaving Gohan to think of what just happened.

'He instinctively knew when, and _how_ to lower his Ki. You sure have your father's blood, Trunks.'

During the tutoring season that day, the two didn't get much studying done. They merely talked about what happened. Trunks still didn't tell Gohan about flying, even though the latter had his suspicions. When the hour was up, Gohan gave Trunks a letter, and told him to read it when he was sure he was alone. A video tape was added. Trunks accepted the two items with much skepticism.

"Going already, Gohan?"

Bulma asked, obviously disappointed.

"Yep. I promised my mom I'd come over for dinner. Well, keep up the good work, Trunks."

"Bye, Gohan."

The bluette noticed the letter and video tape, and blinked.

"what've you got there, Trunks?"

"Er, theoretical explanation of the movie he gave me."

He said, hiding the letter behind his back.

"What movie?"

"Er, history stud. About the rebels."

Which wasn't entirely false, he thought as he hid the tape as well.

"Ok. I'm off to get some groceries, honey. Later."

"Bye mom."

Having nothing better to do, Trunks shed the curtains, and placed the tape in the VCR.

'Wonder what this could be.'

He had to raise an eyebrow as scenes of him as a baby came by. There were all sorts of people there. He thought he recognized a few, but there was a knock at the door, and he closed the TV right as it showed Vegeta trying to make a funny face at baby him; and making baby him cry. (I loved that scene, it was so funny XD)

"Coming!"

Opening the door, a man in uniform and sunglasses stood in front of him.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Yes. I have a special delivery to Bulma Briefs. Is she home?"

"No, but I'm her son."

"Ok. Sign here please. Thank you, have a nice day."

Trunks looked at the box with puzzlement.

"Androids Inc.? What does mom have to do with them? I thought she hated everything about them!'

Then, he mentally added, because she didn't approve of their methods, not because they were Android friendly.

'Will, no point in playing around with it… I'll just put it in her room and go for a walk.'

After leaving a note on the fridge, Trunks went out into the cool evening air.

"Nice."

"Hey, buddy."

Looking at where the voice came from, Trunks's eyes landed on a man about his height wearing a raincoat, sunglasses, even though it was rather dark now, and a hat. He seemed a bit too built to be a begger.

"Got a dime?"

Trunks searched his pockets, and handed the small coin he found to the stranger.

"Thank you. You seem like a decent person."

"Thank you."

The voice was familiar. From where, Trunks didn't know. He felt unease. Who was this guy?

"Then let me tell you something. You see this?"

The man showed 17's face, shining on the dime.

"This is the face of the enemy."

And in a cloud of smoke, he was gone. All that was left was the coin.

'Weird.'

Walking through the streets, the youth cursed. He hoped to clear his mind, but he kept going back to the same things. And how he had those stupid tape and note. He shook his head.

'Come on, Trunks, so ou can fly, and Marron has a bit of familiy issues. Big deal.'

His mind was still wondering when he reached downtown. Some of his friends were there, but he was in no mood to hang out with them. (damn, compared with the real Mirai Trunks, this Trunks seems like a normal kid o.O AUs sure are bizarre).

"Damn rush hour."

Trunks tried to get back home, but cars kept coming, blocking the street.

'Just my luck.'

So he started home on the wrong side of the street.

'Well, I could fly home…'

He stopped and looked at his feet, but nothing happened.

'Come on, I did it before…"

But he was still grounded.

"Damn…" (no, I refuse to use 'darn'! take that, FUNimation!)

Then the street turned to a mess of noises. Car horns went off, and Trunks heard the screeching of wheels coming closer. People began clearing the road. But one blonde woman still stayed on the street, calm and peaceful. Then the car came into view. People shouted for her to get away, but she ignored them and began crossed the road casually. The car was mere meters away.

"Get out of the way!"

No response. Trunks looked at her, then at the car, back at her, and then it happened. Grounded no more, Trunks flew forward. Gasps came from all around him as he pushed the woman out of the way. The car screeched to an almost halt, then drove off quickly. Those who remained behind stared at the two lying on the floor. Trunks pushed himself up and smiled down at the woman.

"Are you all right?"

She turned to face him, and he was caught speechless.

"I am. Thank you"

"you you you…*gulp* you're welcomed… ma'am."

He was so shocked! Down below him, since he was to nervous to move, was the blonde beauty herself, 18.

A/N: @.@ traffic accidents rule!


	7. Getting Dressed and Ready to Party

I don't own DBZ.

**A Different Future**

****

Chapter 7 – Getting Dressed and Ready to Party

"Thank you."

Trunks got up but he couldn't stop staring.

"You know, that really wasn't necessary. I would've been fine."

18 dusted herself and winked at him.

"But thanks anyway."

Looking at Trunks for more than a second, she frowned, before the boy realized his mistake and calmed down. 18's eyes widened as the Ki signature disappeared, but shrugged it off.

'Odd.'

She thought, brushing a blonde lock behind her ear.

"It was my pleasure to help you… ma'am."

"I'm sure it was."

People now began asking 18 how she was, what they could do for her, etc. She ignored their sucking up.

"I never forget a face, but I don't even know your name. Who are you, kid?"

"Tru, Trunks Briefs ma'am."

She frowned again.

"Briefs? Bulma's son?"

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded.

"Well, I'll see you around… Trunks. Bye."

18 took off, letting the attention turn to Trunks.

"How did you do it?"

"You lucky guy!"

"Are _you _all right?"

But Trunks wordlessly made his way back home.

"So. Is it true?"

17 said as 18 came back to their suite, at the top of their administrative tower.

"What is?"

"That you got rescued."

She crossed her arms and half glared at him.

"I wasn't rescued. That car and driver were."

He was playing with his Hungarian cube again.

"Who was it?"

"The genius Bulma's son."

"Purple?"

"Indeed."

17's curiosity flared.

"Oh? Is he a traitor?"

"I think not."

18 answered thoughtfully.

"He seemed too polite and obedient."

He nodded.

"I see. Damn." (Not Darn!)

"What's wrong?"

"I'd have loved to see how he fights. If he's like his dad and all."

18 chuckled and shook her head.

"You want a pet, 17."

The dark skinned Android stared outside the window with a smirk.

"Yes."

Another school day. But it wasn't like any other day.

"Trunks!"

"Hey, Trunks!"

"Help, Trunks, a car! Save me!"

Trunks's reaction wasn't pure annoyance. But it wasn't happiness, either. Rather, puzzlement. How the news of his little run in with 18 spread like wild fire. He instantly became a celebrity. Still, Trunks didn't like it. All the boy wanted to do was find Marron. He hasn't spoken to her since the day before. But when he finally found the girl, the blonde wasn't as happy to see him.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Nice to see you too, Marron."

She crossed her arms.

"I mean it. Why? Why make a hero out of yourself?"

He shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know it was her? I saved something, then it turns out to be her."

"Riiiiiiight. Tired of hearing bad stuff about your dad, so you're making a good reputation for yourself?"

He harsh stare was met with a glare only Vegeta's blood line was able to create.

"Come on. We don't wanna be late."

Time passed relatively quickly, and soon, it was Gohan's lesson. (And like in real school, my fic is repetitive as well). The subject: The rebels' activities throughout the years. Strict theory and boredom. 

It always ended in a conflict with the Androids, even though the reasons weren't evil. But Trunks seemed to be the only one who noticed; or was willing to notice.

Trying to offer shelter for people who lost their jobs due to a slip of the tongue against the Androids; trying to rebuild some of the buildings ruined in run ins between them and the Androids; they even went as far as trying to find a way off the planet to end the conflict. But everyone seemed to ignore it. All that mattered was that the Androids showed up, and everyone was instantly on their side.

Trunks shook his head. He was seeing things; there had to be an ulterior motive.

"Ok, that's it! Class dismissed!"

"Bye, Trunks."

Marron waved shyly, still sorry about yelling at Trunks earlier that day, before running off. Trunks walked up to Gohan once Marron was out of the classroom.

"We still have a lesson today?"

"Sure thing. But, I might be a bit late today."

"That's ok."

The boy began to walk off when Gohan spoke again.

"Nice job, last night."

"Thanks."

The teacher was rather happy to see Trunks wasn't all that happy about it.

"You're a hero. Cheer up."

"All I did was the right thing."

'I hope.'

Gohan smiled.

"Right answer."

Trunks went and Gohan took a deep breath. Looking at his bag, he felt excitement rising. He was about to add another item to the list he just taught.

"What took you so long?"

Krillin asked worriedly as Gohan arrived, wearing his orange, traditional Gi. Piccolo was there, too, arms crossed and frowning as usual.

"Sorry, a lesson of mine got a bit delayed."

"Ah, that's ok."

"Cut the chit chat, we have to hurry."

Piccolo reminded them of their mission.

They were to meet with a convoy of trucks and gain some valuable supplies. After all, men cannot live on pride alone, otherwise Vegeta'd never have to eat again.

"They're coming."

The plan seemed simple enough. Three warriors out in the open, to meet the transportations. All's clear, several rebels hidden nearby take possession of the trucks. Then drive off happily.

But they never were that lucky.

"Here."

Piccolo handed Gohan a bandana and a pair of sunglasses.

"We can't risk you being recognized."

Gohan took it, but seemed rather skeptical. Krillin chuckled.

"Well, excuse me for not getting you a flashy outfit with a fancy helmet, Gohan. Heh, I can see it now. The Great Saiyaman!"

Both Saiyan and Namek looked at the human, mildly afraid.

"Get real."

Gohan wore the items as the convoy came to a stop. The driver came to them.

"Be on your guard."

"A nice day today, wouldn't you say?"

Krillin began what appeared to be idle chat, but was in fact the beginning of a code. Not that they were trying to be too secretive, having Piccolo around, but they needed to know whether to blast the driver on sight or not.

"Sure is…"

Wrong answer.

"…the day you three are going to die!"

17 threw his hat away and sent an energy beam at the trio. They scattered.

"So, they guy proved to be a scumbag, just as I thought."

Piccolo said.

"You're the scumbags!"

18 came towards him from behind, sending Piccolo to the ground where 17 was waiting. But Krillin caught him as Gohan hit 17. hard."

"Hey, big G! Think you could go super?!"

"Sure thing!"

The bandana was discarded to reveal spiky blond hair. 17 snickered.

"18, look! Another blond!"

His sister kicked Krillin to the ground, then sent an energy beam at Piccolo. It missed by half an inch.

"Well, every one wants to imitate me."

She said, throwing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, let's just see how strong blondie is."

And see they did. 17 underestimated Gohan, allowing the now Super Saiyan to blast him temporarily out of the sky. Then the teacher went to help his master deal with 18. Then the three rebels flew off as quickly as possible; the other rebels took off the minute 17 showed his face.

"I hate running away from them like that!"

Gohan said angrily.

"We must. We didn't come here to fight them. And we're not ready."

"I know."

Krillin chose that moment to speak.

"Speaking of getting ready, how's it going with Trunks?"

The three soon landed and hid their Kis. They were walking the rest of the way.

"Well, he's confused. He's angry at the way society sees his dad, but he's pretty mad at him himself."

"Hard not to be pissed of at Vegeta."

The short man said with a chuckle, but amusement was soon replaced with worry.

"Gohan, you're bleeding!"

Gohan looked at his left arm. It was bleeding pretty badly.

"Fancy that, haven't noticed."

"Let's get you wrapped up. Can't send you to see Trunks like that."

When the door opened, Bulma grabbed Gohan's good arm and pulled him inside the house.

"Nice to see you too, Bulma…"

"What were you thinking?!"

She said in a harsh whisper.

"what?"

"You know what! It was all over the news!"

Panic crept to his heart.

"They know?"

Bulma shook her head.

"No. Piccolo, Krillin, and a mysterious rebel. Blond rebel."

Gohan sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami."

"Well, go on, Trunks is waiting."

She returned to whatever job she had, and Gohan went to Trunks's room. He stopped before entering, sensing the boy's Ki. Good, he thought. Trunks was keeping it suppressed.

"Heya, Trunks!"

Gohan said in his usual, Son-cheerful self. Trunks laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Trunks?"

"I know."

"Know what?"

The boy looked at Gohan, and noticed the lump of bandages under the man's sleeve.

"What happened to your arm, Gohan?"

There was no real surprise or curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, this? Just a scratch."

"Come on, Gohan, I'm not an idiot, you know. I know about you."

"Know _what_, Trunks?"

Gohan demanded calmly, even though he was stressed a bit. And for a good reason.

"I know you were that mysterious rebel today."

A very good reason.


	8. School's In

I don't own DBZ.

A/N: man, high review rates :P

**A Different Future**

****

Chapter 8 – School's In

"I know you were the mysterious rebel today."

Both Demi Saiyans looked at each other intently, trying to see what the other's reaction will be.

"What if I am?"

Another tensed silence. After it, Trunks merely shrugged and continued to lie down. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"You don't care?"

Another shrug.

"If you want to fight, that's your business. Just as long as you keep my mom out of it."

"And yourself?"

It was as though meeting Gohan's gaze would mean Trunks's death. However, the refusal brought a spark of hope to Gohan.

"Trunks?"

"I don't know yet."

Doubt; Coming from someone who lived under the androids since age zero. Music to Gohan's ears.

"What made you doubt?"

"Doubt what? Things they teach you at school? Teenage nature, Gohan."

"Apparently, only yours."

Came the reply as Gohan leaned against the now closed door and crossed his arm. He winced momentarily in pain as his hand brushed against the wound, but remained calm.

"Well, not everyone's my parents' children."

It was true. While Bulma didn't openly defy the Androids, she definitely planted seeds of doubt in her son's heart.

"So on whose side are you on?"

"I don't know yet."

Trunks sat up, and Gohan sat next to him. Even though Trunks knew, Gohan felt he could trust the boy.

"Gohan, what am I?"

The question surprised him.

"What do you mean?"

Standing up, the boy concentrated a bit. Then he floated about a foot above the floor. Trunks then turned back to his teacher.

"This. Normal people can't fly."

Gohan seemed rather impressed.

"A- they can, they just don't know how. B- you're not normal."

Trunks landed, and crossed his arms. Another resemblance Gohan found between father and son.

"Yeah, I guessed that. And I figure it's my dad's 'fault'."

"Right."

The boy was expecting answers, but when none came, he had to speak again.

"Why won't you tell me what I am, Gohan? I can take it!"

Gohan bit his lip in response.

"Not here. Let's go for a walk."

17 kicked his office chair.

"Man, I can't believe they gave us the slip again! Man, what a waste of time."

He stood there, hands on his hips. 18 looked out the window, lost in thought.

"And that new guy, damn, he's strong. I'd sure like to fight him one on one. Like I did that Vegeta guy… Before you helped me, of course… you and the pink elephants and small rabid bunnies. 18?"

"That's nice."

17 felt irritated.

"Oh what is it? A new dress on the shop across the street?"

No response.

"Or is it that Krillin guy again?"

She closed her eyes, then turned to glare at him.

"What do you care?"

"Humph. How rude. I honestly expected more out of you, 18."

"Tough."

Silence.

"16 reported back a while ago. Said while at the school he picked up a strong energy signal close to her. Maybe it is her. Neat, huh?"

"Yeah."

The blonde returned to gaze outside, and 17 got bored.

"Well, I'm going to torture a few rebels, er, excuse me, make them repent. Later."

"Bye…"

He left, and in an act totally out of herself, 18 placed her hand against the window and sighed sadly.

"Marron…"

Bulma was busy with a new capsule design, when the phone rang.

"Ms. Briefs?"

"Yes?"

She sounded tired.

"This is from Androids Inc. We'd like a new shipment of chips by tomorrow."

The bluette's teeth gritted. Didn't they know her son was missing?!

"Right. I'll see to it immediately."

Bulma slammed the phone and cursed. She knew what the chips were for, even though she wasn't supposed to; having connections with the rebellion had its advantages. And its dangers.

'Those poor people… forgive me.'

Trunks stared at Gohan wide eyed. It was amazing what Gohan could do. So far he flew, fired blasts, and smashed rocks with his bare hands. But the part of the boy that was educated like so for 13 years told Trunks that if Gohan was this amazing, how come the Androids were still there?

'Well, can't blame 'em for trying, can I?'

Gohan landed and smiled at the boy.

"you can do that too, you know."

Trunks chuckled sarcastically.

"You're delusional."

"Come on. Can you do Ki blasts?"

"I… I donno"

"Don't know?"

Trunks scratched the back of his head. He remembered once he was depressed on his 5th birthday and some boy annoyed him, and then the tree nearby was on fire and his hands were glowing.

"Once, maybe."

Gohan nodded.

"Ok. Cup your hands like so, and concentrate."

Trunks placed his palms opposite to one another at a big distance.

"Like so?"

"A bit closer… ok. Now just try to channel your energy."

The younger raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

Gohan shook his head. Maybe he should've told Trunks about his origin. Maybe then he'd have stopped seeing himself as just some other guy.

'Or, he could say I'm insane.'

"I can't do it."

"This was fast."

"You didn't even try."

"How can I do it?"

"Try and see."

"I can't do it."

Trunks pouted, causing Gohan, to laugh.

"You can fly, therefore you can form Ki blasts."

"Says who?"

Arms crossed again.

"Anyone who knows anything in the subject."

Trunks sighed and cupped his hands again. He was staring at his hands so intently Gohan was sure they'd burst into flames.

"Close your eyes. And try to visualize it. Just don't get frustrated, ok?"

Trunks nodded and closed his eyes. He tried it. He remembered what it looked like when Gohan tried it. Bright spheres of energy, between his palms. Don't get frustrated. Yeah, right.

"OH, DARN IT!" (A/N: I just felt like it fitted better than Damn in here ^.^;;; )

Getting pissed off, Trunks threw his arms about. Two spheres of energy smashed at rocks nearby, causing the boy to blink.

"Did I do that?"

"You sure did! Congrats, Trunks!"

The teacher was pleased. Trunks sure had a good start.

"Now just try to control it."

Trunks looked at his hands again, and with a slight frown, managed to get a new energy ball. He felt excited.

"I did it, I did it!"

"All right! Now, try to enlarge it!"

"How?"

It was quite an odd sight. Trunks looking utterly clueless with the energy sphere between his hands.  
"Concentrate on it, and pour more of your energy into it."

"Ok."

Gohan felt Trunks's Ki go up gradually as the small sphere grew.

"I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!"

"Don't lose your concentration now!"

But before anything could've been done, another Ki blast connected with the one Trunks made, causing a minor explosion. Trunks was thrown back a bit. Gohan rushed to his side.

"Trunks, are you all right?!"

No response. The boy laid there, unconscious.

"So. This is what you've been teaching my brat, Kakarot's spawn?"

Gohan turned to the new comer with a glare.

"Hello, Vegeta."

And the prince smirked in response.


	9. Complex Relations

I don't own DBZ

**A Different Future**

****

Chapter 9 – Complex relations

Vegeta flew down towards the two Demi-saiyans. Trunks laid still; Gohan threw the boy over his shoulder and stood up.

"You were reckless. We felt your energies back at the base."

Gohan frowned again.

"We better get a move on then."

"Don't bother. They sent someone out as a distraction."

"And you're here and not there, because?"

Vegeta's frown deepened. Yes, it could do that. But Gohan wondered if for once in the prince's life, it was from concern for someone else.

"In case they were on to you as well."

Why, was it true? Was Gohan right? Was it… concern in the full blood's voice?!... Nah.

"We're flattered."

"Don't be."

The two Saiyan born glared at each other, then Vegeta's glare wondered to Trunks's limp form.

"That could've been an impressive energy ball for someone his age and energy level."

Gohan knew better than to take that as even slightly a compliment.

"He just started training, Vegeta! It was his first try! Give him a break!"

"The Androids won't. So neither will I."

Vegeta turned to leave when Trunks mumbled one single word that stopped the warrior dead in his tracks.

"Father…"

Gohan looked at Vegeta to see his reaction. The prince had his back to them.

"Next time, use the woman's Ki-suppressing devices, or train in a gravity room."

He then flew off just as Trunks came to.

"Hi."

Looking up, the boy blinked.

"Who was that?"

He asked, seeing the disappearing figure.

"Your father."

Trunks stared at his mentor.

"Re, really?!"

"Yep."

The boy opened his mouth to ask something, maybe even call out after Vegeta, but Gohan wasn't going to let him.

"Why don't we call it a day, Trunks?"

No response let alone a distant look and a shadow of a frown. Gohan shook his head.

'What are you thinking about, little brother?'

Tien and Yamcha returned to the main hideout, a bit battered, but not broken. They immediately received two Senzo Beans upon arrival.

"How'd it go?"

Yamcha asked Krillin.

"well, we felt it, Vegeta went there, we stopped feeling it, he came back frowning like hell froze over and he was going there on a summer vacation. I guess it went… well."

"We're endangering Gohan too much."

The three eyed warrior said thoughtfully.

"The brat did it on his own will."

Vegeta's grumpy voice came in, forcing attention to himself.

"Vegeta, don't you ever think of anything other than yourself?!"

Everyone knew Yamcha was protective of Trunks. After all, he was the son of the woman the warrior still loved.

"That's your son, you should be out there talking to him, but no, you're too busy here, doing Kami knows what!"

That earned Yamcha a death glare from the prince, but surprisingly ut was Krillin who spoke next.

"Then I'm to blame too, I suppose, Yamcha. After all, we all know about my daughter."

His voice was filled with suppressed anger, guilt and sadness.

"That's not the same thing, Krillin!"

Yamcha tried to argue, but Krillin shook his head grimly.

"It's the same. She's out there, being pushed against us, while I'm here, doing 'Kami knows what'."

No one said anything against it.

"So now what do we do?"

Tien asked, breaking the silence before it turned awkward after Vegeta left.

"Live on, I guess. Live on."

"Mom! I'm home!"

Trunks happily announced.

"Mom?"

He looked for her, but didn't find her anywhere.

"Mom!"

Entering the lab, still no trace of her.

"Odd…"

"HI HONEY!"

"GAH!"

Trunks almost jumped out of his skin when Bulma jumped out of a pile of spare parts, holding a small chip.

"Don't do that again!"

She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, hun. So, where were you?"

"Somewhere."

"You don't know?"

Bulma asked as she sat down and resumed her work.

"Doesn't really matter, I guess. What've you been up to?"

He asked, glancing towards the growing pile of chips as he took a sip of a soda he picked up while looking through the kitchen.

"Oh, just an order from Androids Inc."

The son felt his mother's anger.

"You know, mom, you don't have to do it…"

"Oh, and oppose the Androids? What's wrong with you, Trunks?!"

She tried putting in awe and amazement at the mere thought. She managed rather well, but Trunks knew better.

"Whatever you say, mom."

"Oh, Marron-called."

"Thanks."

He left the lab, and Bulma sighed. Something seemed off.

'If only his father would talk to him!'

The phone rang, and rang, and Trunks was about to hang up when a soft voice answered.

"Hello?"

'This must be her mother'

Trunks thought matter-of-factly.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Hello."

"My name's Trunks, and I'm a friend of Marron's…"

The woman's voice immediately cheered up.

"Oh, how nice! A friend of my Marron's, eh?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How nice! It's so rare I get to talk to her friends!"

Trunks had to smile. Why did Marron freak the other night? Her mother sounded like such a nice woman!

"But I bet you don't want to hear a woman go on and on, huh?"

"That's quite all right with me, ma'am."

"My, such manners! Hold on, sweetie. Trunks, was it?"

"Yes ma'am."

A moment's silence, and Marron's voice was heard.

"what did he say?"

"Nothing, just that he was your friend."

"Ok, mom, thanks. Hello?"

"What was that all about?"

Marron sighed on the other end of the line.

"Nothing, I just… what's up?"

"You called."

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out a bit, but that was an hour and a half ago."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"'s ok. Look, I still have homework to do. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Trunks hung the phone, and looked at his books. What homework did he have? Nothing important. So what to do? Lie on the bed. Turn the music on, and think.

'Well, at least I got to get a glimpse of my dad.'

"Sweetie, here, this is for you."

Bulma came in, handed Trunks a headband, and left. He blinked and looked at it.

"Put it on when you train."

She said, popping her head back in, winked, and left. Seeing no point in not doing so, Trunks put the headband on, and resumed lying down. Then he placed his palms next to each other.

'Let's see now…'

A small golden orb appeared between his palms, and Trunks smiled. It felt… natural. His gaze never leaving the orb, he let it float through the room. Bulma smiled from the door.

'Oh, Trunks… if only you'd know how proud I am of you.'

18 greeted the frowning 17 with a laugh.

"So. They tricked you!"

He glared back.

"I don't see you helping."

"You insisted on going alone."

He took his Hungarian cube and began playing with it again.

"Still didn't solve it?"

"It's like those rebels… whenever I think I have them, they manage to turn up somewhere else as well. Same with the colors of this stupid cube."

"Maybe it's time for a new toy, then."

"Probably."

Standing up, 18 looked herself over at the full length mirror that hung on the wall.

"so… what did you think of my newest design?"

"Boring. Just like all the rest of them."

The female Android frowned, but the sadness etched on her face wasn't hurt pride from a mock insult.

"Marron's birthday is coming up."

"Nice."

Then the sadness was gone.

"I don't want those rebels ruining that day. And you still haven't chosen a present for her."

17 shrugged, changing the cube at a fast pace.

"Well, I have a swell idea."

"Really?"

The blonde looked at 17, a hint of suppressed happiness in her voice.

"Why, yes."

He proudly placed the cute, now solved, on the desk for his sister to see.

"Time to pay Vegeta's boy a visit."

A/N: damn, I'm on a typing spree ^-^


	10. Androids' Day of Fun

I don't own DBZ.

A/N: omg! About time I updated this ficcie, ne? And people, keep reviewing. Reminds me that these fics are alive and in need of updates ^^

**A Different Future**

****

Chapter 10 – Android's Day of Fun

The city was happy. The Androids had announced a fair, and within a week, all was set. Schools were granted a holiday; most people took days off of work; Even Bulma Briefs managed to squeeze in a free day to spend with her son. And so, the two, along with Marron and Gohan, went to the fair.

"Ha ha, awesome!"

Marron cried out in joy as she watched the entire event. Gohan grinned in the good old fashioned Son way. Trunks was wearing a light frown.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

His mother asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just… I donno."

Bulma knew what was wrong. In the part week, Trunks had changed. From happy and outgoing, Trunks had turned to be a rather close and quiet person, mostly deep in thought. She wondered if letting Gohan train Trunks was the right choice after all.

"Come on, Trunks, cheer up!"

"Gohan, you shouldn't have come with us."

Gohan still smiled.

"Why? What's wrong with me spending time with an old friend, her son and his girlfriend?"

Both teens blushed and glared at Gohan.

"Well…"

"Come on, Trunks. Smile or I'll hit you."

Marron giggled at that.

"Look! Cotton candy! Marron, want some?!"

"Sure, Bulma."

The girls walked away, leaving the two boys alone.

"How're you, Trunks?"

The said boy scratched the back of his head and rearranged the Ki suppressing headband.

"Ok, I guess. Controlling those little Ki blast is getting easier."

"Good, good. Now promise me this."

"Anything."

The boy told his teacher, now in more ways than one.

"Don't talk about it until we're on the roller coaster, ok?"

"Um, ok."

It made sense. Trunks learned in the recent week his hearing was much better than the average teen. And Gohan's hearing was just as good.

"Boys, do you want some, too?"

"No thanks, mom/Bulma."

Gohan looked at Trunks with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you liked sweets."

Trunks blushed lightly.

"Where, where did you get that?!"

"Well, your mom has tons of sweets at her kitchen, and she's not the sweets type."

The shorter and younger glared at the other, a mocking smirk on his lips.

"Oh, ye of naïve mind and spirits."

Gohan laughed, but then his eyes narrowed as he spotted someone behind Trunks. Trunks was about to turn around when Gohan stopped him.

"No, don't."

"Who is it?"

"18."

The blonde Android walked around, returning the people's hello's somewhat forcefully.

"Come on, we better go before she finds us."

And the two mingled in the crowd.

18 stopped when a certain blonde and bluette came into view. The girl's laughter came to her ears, and made her both happy and sad at the same time.

'Look at her, smiling and laughing and all… happy. I should be glad, too, but… phe, why should I even care for her?!'

And with a frown, 18 continued to search for special energy signatures.

"Hey, you weren't going to run away from us, were you?"

Bulma asked as they found the boys.

"Sorry, mom."

"Nah, 's ok. Come on, where do you wanna go first?"

Marron named pretty much everything the fair had to offer and was about to continue when Trunks covered her mouth with his hand. Gohan then gave Trunks a meaningful look. Flying was much funner.

"Fine. Well, we better get started then!"

"YEY!"

"Hey! Hey, lavender!"

Trunks froze when he heard the voice. Gohan made himself scarce. Bulma was visibly tensed. Marron was clueless as 18 came up to her friend. The boy put on a polite smile.

"Good day, 18, ma'am."

"You're too polite, Trunks."

18 offered Trunks her hand. He didn't know what to do. Taking a more direct approach, the Android grabbed his arm and shook it. Camera flashes went off around them.

"I just wanted to thank you again. You could've saved my life, had I been anyone else. As it if, I find it a really sweet gesture."

Her smile sent shivers up Trunks's spine, yet he blushed nonetheless.

"Well, better get going."

Marron, Bulma and Gohan's eyes widened as 18 leaned forward and pecked Trunks on the cheek. She then ran off. Gohan walked back to Trunks and waved a hand in front of the young one's eyes. He got an annoyed glare in return.

"What was that all about?"

"Beats me. Hang on, I, er, gotta find somewhere to wash my face. Is it getting hot in here?"

And it was with a jealous pang that Marron noticed the lipstick mark on Trunks's cheek.

Soon came the afternoon, and the quartet retired for lunch. Trunks was eating at a Saiyan pace, causing Marron to stare at him between bites of her salad. Bulma was talking on her cell phone. Gohan was out of sight.

"Wow, you really do eat fast, Trunks!"

He swallowed before answering.

"Well, I'm hungry!"

She couldn't argue with that.

"SO DON'T! GOODBYE!"

The bluette shut her phone angrily and crossed her arms.

"Oooh, when I get my hands on that guy…"

"What happened?"

The blonde asked. Bulma was only too happy to answer. Trunks rolled his eyes and looked for Gohan. He found him talking to a man with a wrist band, which's design was painfully familiar. They kept looking around, as though worried of something.

'I wonder who he is.'

"You took quite a risk, Yamcha."

The scared man smirked.

"Well, I'm always up to a challenge."

A glance around.

"Well, it's probably important. So let's hear it."

"They caught Yajirobee."

Gohan cursed as his hands balled into fists.

"Damn it. Do you know where they took him?"

"Yes. We're planning on going there tonight."

Another nervous glance. Yamcha noticed Trunks was watching them, and the boy, in response, looked back at his food.

"Don't worry. He's on the level."

Gohan rushed to Trunks's defense, at the look on Yamcha's face.

"Wow, he looks so much like his dad!"

"I know. He even acts like him a bit."

"Do you think we can put him into the fold?"

The hope in Yamcha's voice was evident. Gohan crossed his arms and frowned thoughtfully.

"Come on, thinks about it! Three…"

He looked around to make sure no one was listening, then lowered his voice just in case.

"Three Super Saiyans and a Namek, it'll be enough to keep those Androids busy long enough for us to steal that Dragon Ball that's in their base!"

The Four Star Dragonball. The last one needed to summon the Eternal Dragon and wish for a better world. Gohan never stopped blaming himself for losing his great-grandfather and father's memento.

"He's not ready yet! Minor acts, maybe, but…"

Yamcha's enthusiasm was far too much.

"Come on, Gohan, he's his father's son! That alone has to count for some major kudos, and with you training him…"

Gohan's hand covered Yamcha's mouth and he glared at the older man.

"You talk too much."

Luckily, the area they were in was remote, and not many people were there.

"Sorry. Well, I better get going now."

"Right. Take care."

"You too."

Gohan returned to the little group with a smile.

"An old friend of mine."

"Cool. He seems like a nice person."

Marron said, hoping to get on her teacher's good side. Trunks was too deep in thought to notice and tease her.

'Why is that guy so damn familiar? Could he be one of my mom's old friends, like that Krillin guy?'

"Well, he is."

Came Gohan's reply, both to Marron's voiced question, and to Trunks's unspoken one.

It was about 5 PM when a crowd formed.

"What's going on here?"

The bluette asked a passerby.

"The Androids themselves are going to give a speech! I'd have gotten the heck out of here, but mah wife's an 18 fan. Heh heh, guess I am too, if you know what I mean."

He winked teasingly at Trunks and Gohan. Both ignored the man's very existence.

"A speech, eh? I wonder what about."

"Probably some thank you speech to get the people all riled up."

Gohan commented.

"But why, sir? Everyone here already support them."

Marron replied, wearing what Trunks mockingly called her smart-blonde expression. Not that she was dumb, mind you. He just loved to tease her.

Bulma eyed Gohan and almost laughed. The man in question cleared his throat.

"Come on now, children, stop it."

This made Marron smack her friend. Or at least, try to, since Trunks dodged it with ease. Gohan nodded in approval.

'Kid's instincts are improving quickly. Man, he's been dying to do this sort of thing since the day he was born.'

The crowed shushed, then burst into cheers and applause as 17 himself went up to the podium. He drank in the applause.

"What a show off."

Bulma put in as much teasingness and humor as she could. She could't afford it sounding like she meant it.

"The enemy."

Gohan said so that only Trunks could hear, earning him a worried-thoughtful glance from his student.

The crowd hushed down, and then 17 spoke.

"My friends. I thank you for coming here today. This was made for you!"

Another burst of cheers.

"He's a really good speaker."

Marron said with starry eyes and a light blush.

"So was Adolf Hitler."

Again, to Trunks's ears only. The boy took a deep breath, trying to calm this storm of emotions that suddenly raged inside him.

"I know you are royal. And your efforts are known, and well rewarded.

"My arse."

Trunks bit his lip. Was Gohan talking to himself, or was he just trying really hard to get the boy annoyed as hell? He knew Gohan was telling the truth, but then again, he's been raised on about 13 years saying that the man in front of him was the truth.

But, my friends. There're traitors among us."

Gohan's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Gohan?"

The boy's voice made Gohan look at him, breaking whatever the older man was going to do. Trunks shook his head.

"You're not suicidal, are you?"

Gohan smiled.

"Sorry."

Both returned to listen to the speech.

"Traitors, who are willing to ruin your fun!"

'Fun. Is that all you can think of, you big baby?'

18 thought, annoyed, from her place on a seat behind her brother.

"Traitors, who look like you and I, but are not good citizens."

"Behold. The power of nice talking."

Gohan commented through clenched teeth. Trunks surveyed the crowd.

They were buying it. Like he himself would've a week ago, no doubt. Like he still was, if only party.

"Traitors… like him."

17 pointed at the crowd, and all eyes followed. Gohan tensed. He was pointing right at their direction.

"Oh. My. God."

Marron's voice came, making Gohan look closer. 17 was pointing at them all right. Or more precisely, he was pointing at Trunks.


	11. Fight in the Fair

I don't own DBZ.

Thanks for whatever reviews I get ^_^

**_A Different Future_**

**__**

_Chapter 11 – Fight at the Fair_

__

"Get him!"

Gohan began to panic when a bit behind them guards caught a man of about 40. The crowd walked away from him, as though he had the plague. Gohan and Trunks did the same, albeit with some relief.

"Let go of me! Let go!"

The man struggled, but to no avail. 17 floated above the crowd; Gohan grabbed Trunks and hid among the people.

"Do you admit? If so, you may be spared."

Trunks could feel Gohan's Ki go up, and then down and up again as the man was fighting to keep himself in check. He only prayed no one else sensed it.

The man continued to struggle.

"Spared, as if! You'll kill me long and slowly, just for the fun of it! I know what you are, you monster! You're cruel killers!"

Murmurs spread through the crowd. It was hard to know whether the man's words struck anyone. 17, in response, threw his head backwards and… laughed. Full heartedly.

"Look around you!"

He said, waving his arms around.

"Would a killer set up a fair? Would a monster listen to children laugh?"

Gohan bit his lip and glanced at Trunks. Whether or not he could back his pretty words up didn't matter; 17 was one heck of a speaker.

"You talk the talk, Android, but I bet you can't walk the walk."

All eyes darted to the voice's origin, high above the people. Trunks heard his mother gasp.

"Yamcha…"

Then the crowd started a stampede. 17 smirked.

"Rebel. Came here to ruin the fun. You should be made to pay for it."

But Yamcha wasn't stupid enough as to come alone.

"Come and get us!"

17 and 18 were much too concerned about the warriors to care about the man down below, so he managed to get away.

"Trunks, get your mom and Marron and get out of here!"

Gohan barked at his young pupil, trails of blond beginning to appear in his hair.

"But what about you?!"

"I'll be ok, just get out of here!"

Reluctantly, Trunks grabbed Marron's arm and followed Bulma out of the mess. Gohan extracted his handy dandy sunglasses and blasted into Super Saiyan. He had to decide who to help now.

18 was toying with Krillin, yet Gohan knew the shorter man could handle himself. After all, he did survive when 18 kidnapped him all those years ago. So he went to help Yamcha.

"Now who can't back up his talk?!"

17 said mockingly as he used Yamcha for a punching bag. He kicked and punched, and wasn't on the defensive even once. Gohan's entry, however, changed that.

"So, Blondie. We meet again."

The Android said, wiping some blood from his chin, caused by Gohan's well aimed kick.

"You rebels are like a plague. Whenever you think you get one source, it breaks out someplace else, ten times worse!"

Gohan's eyes narrowed behind the shades.

"What did you do to him?!"

The smirk returned to the now split lip.

"Who, Yajirobee? Only what he deserved. The coward begged to die."

This started one heck of a fight. Gohan teleported to behind 17 and elbowed him in the back. 17 turned around while being sent downwards, and sent several energy spheres. Gohan easily avoided them.

"Nice. It's been a while since I had a good match."

"Who knows, it might just be the last fight of your life."

The Android laughed coldly.

"Don't count on it."

"Big G, look out!"

Krillin shouted as 18 fired an energy blast at Gohan. The warrior managed to block it, but that left him open to 17's attack.

"Big G. nice name."

"At least it's not a number!"

That earned him a well aimed punch to the face, sending Gohan flying towards the Ferris wheel. Luckily all the people have already evacuated. 

"Aw, nobody wants to play with me!"

There went the Ferris wheel in a blast. 18 laughed at Krillin and Yamcha's rather pathetic attempts, even though she resented Yamcha for interrupting. She and Krillin had unfinished business.

"My, Krillin, 14 years made you slower!"

"Well, all natural living creatures age, Android. Not like you'd know…"

"Hm… then do you think Marron'll age?"

Krillin froze, and the only thing stopped 18 from ripping his head off was Yamcha blocking her blow.

"Krillin, she's toying with you!"

"Right, sorry!"

But the mention of Marron's name also weighted heavily on 18's mind, slowing her down. But she was still almost too fast.

Gohan stood up, and ripped pieces of his shirt to turn into a mask, having broken his sunglasses. He couldn't let 17 see his face.

"Oooo, I'm sooo scared! What's your stage name, Mighty Mask?"

"What's yours, Pretty Face?"

17 snickered.

"Well, why don't we see yours before we continue?"

"Wouldn't you like it."

They engaged in another fight. 17 dominated this one almost completely. Gohan was really getting beat up.

"Hah! Hey 18, ten points to whoever makes the first kill!"

The Super Saiyan felt sick to his stomach.

"You sick bastard! You scare with human lives?!"

"Of course not! After all, you're no exactly human, now are you? Now, die!"

Gathering all the energy he could, 17 smirked. Gohan didn't know if he could block it. But when 17 gave the energy its physical form, a small energy sphere came flying towards him… then turning around drastically, and hitting one of the fuel takes for the rides.

"Everybody, clear!"

17 and 18 were lightly dumbfounded; they watched the fair go up in flames; and then were engulfed in flames.

Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha landed in a far enough place, distant enough so that they won't be discovered.

"Wow, you guys saved me. Thanks."

Krillin and Yamcha exchanged looks.

"We didn't do it."

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then who…"

They felt an energy signature right next to them, and found Trunks leaning against a tree, arms crossed, and one heck of a cocky smirk on his face. His father'd have been proud.

"So. How did I do?"


	12. Where the Mess Begins

I don't own DBZ.

**_A Different Future_**

**__**

_Chapter 12 – Where the Mess Begins_

__

"How did I do?"

Two pairs of eyes stared at the boy in shock. One watched with buried pride.

"Nicely done, Trunks. Good job."

Yamcha smiled in addition to Gohan's words.

"You were right, Gohan. The kid's on the level."

Krillin nodded.

"Yep. Definitely. Glad you were there."

A slight blush crept to Trunks's cheeks and he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, resembling Gohan much more than his father the moment before.

"Come on, I just did what I could."

Then Gohan's eyes widened slightly before he frowned.

"Where're Bulma and Marron?"

Krillin looked at Trunks with raised eyebrows.

"They're safe. Went back home."

"Good. Why did you come back?"

"Figured you might need some help. I figured right."

Yamcha's smile widened.

"So does that mean you'll join us?!"

Trunks's face darkened, causing the man to follow suit.

"I… I still have to think about it…"

"Trunks, you heard what happened! They were going to score us!"

The boy was silent. Yamcha was about to continue, when Gohan stopped him.

"We have to go. They'll get suspicious if we're not there soon. Come on, Trunks."

"Right."

The two flew off, and the two remaining exchanged looks again, smiling.

"well, maybe there's hope for us yet."

Trunks knew what it was to be yelled at. Or so he thought, as Marron demonstrated a new level of it. Damn that inhuman hearing of his.

"Flying out like that, and back to the fair, no doubt! What are you, insane?!"

Bulma didn't say anything, only cooked dinner. She did have a Saiyan for a son.

"Bulma, help me out here!"

The bluette's voice was calm.

"Trunks came back safely, Marron. No harm was done. And Gohan's back too. Be a doll and help me out here."

The blonde blinked, glared at Trunks, smiled and went to the kitchen. Trunks fell down on the couch next to his mentor.

"That was real good you did today, Trunks."

"Thanks."

There was a somewhat tensed silence for awhile.

"So what do you think?"

Gohan asked, knowing Trunks had a lot to think about. The boy shut his eyes, causing Gohan to smile understandingly. 

"Boys, dinner!"

Both the warriors' stomachs grumbled, causing them to race to the kitchen.

"Coming!"

The fair's events were all the talk in school the next day. Guesses were made about the mystery warrior's identity, and the origin of that last energy ball. Naturally, it was all the rebels' fault.

"Trunks! Marron! You were there, right?!"

Several kids asked excitedly. Being teenagers, they were going to go at night; but the fair was blasted beforehand.

"Yeah. It was real fun until it got blown to bits."

Marron happily said. Trunks's face was twisted in a light frown.

"Well, Trunks, did you get to see 17 in action?!"

The boys asked as they crowded around him.

"…not really. Wish I did, though."

He cursed himself for not forcing enough disappointment into his voice.

"I bet 18's fashion show was a blast."

Marron paled, causing Trunks to chuckle. He loved teasing her friend about anything girly. Hey, everyone needed a hobby.

"There was a fashion show?!"

"No. It got blown up before that."

The young warrior said, still smirking, though honestly trying to cheer his friend up.

"Oh. Darn."

Trunks began doing his homework while all those around him chattered about the day before. Most of the lessons were similar. It even went as far as analyzing from where that final blast came from during physics, by assumed speed, velocity and angle. Trunks almost burst out laughing; the one time it was right was dismissed by the teacher. The reason? The Androids would've seen him.

'Like hell. They didn't. Take that, mister Sir Newton.'

The only lesson that was slightly bearable was Gohan's. In contrast to the rest of the day, where the Androids were saints and the rebels, demons, Gohan brought a different point of view. His point of view.

He said no one could really know what happened. The class said the Androids don't lie.

He said that the Androids laid the first blow. The class said they weren't gonna wait to be hit.

He brought the threat on the man's life. The class said he deserved it.

Not being able to take it anymore, Trunks stood up and turned to face the class.

"So if it would've been your own father, he'd still have deserved it? If it was your brother?! Your friend even?! How about your dog, would he still have deserved it?!"

Everyone stared at him, and too late did Trunks realize his mistake. He sat down, burying his face in a book. Gohan felt content, even though it was a bad idea to burst out like this. The up side? He now knew beyond the shadow of a doubt where Trunks's loyalty lied. Even if it wasn't with the rebels, mind you. As long as it was against the Androids.

"That's true. Rebels can be anyone. I'm not saying they're right. Just that in every situation, there're two sides. Maybe if we understand both those sides, we'll be able to solve this problem."

"Here's a solution- kill 'em all!"

The average jock said; but Trunks's words struck home with many of the students present, for one reason or another.

"Kill your father, riiiiiiiiight!"

A girl whom Trunks has never been too fond of yelled back. The jock had to reply. It's a men's thing.

"My dad ain't no rebel, Cassie!"

The girl shook her head. There was no point talking to that jock. He was so close minded.

"Ok, calm down. You're right, that does bring a serious dilemma, doesn't it?"

The bell rang, and Gohan was quite pleased the lesson ended in such an atmosphere.

"Class dismissed!"

The jock walked up to Trunks, his face flushed.

"My dad isn't a traitor."

"I didn't say he was."

The boy's face twisted, and suddenly Trunks realized something. The jock's dad might not be a rebel, but he had one in his family. No other reason to be so protective.

"So you figured it out, eh?"

Gohan remarked casually when his student walked past him. The boy wisely chose not to respond.

On the way home, Trunks noticed the jock and a few of his friends. They were staring at him from across the street.

"Traitor!"

He didn't reply, merely walked on.

"What's the matter? Why not face it?!"

He still didn't look back.

"I'm talking to you, Briefs!"

Here, Trunks did stop and turned around.

"Yes, Dai?" (don't expect me to come up with meaningful names here!)

"I said 'traitor', traitor."

"So you did. Learned a new word?"

The jock gritted his teeth, and tried pasting a smirk for his friends.

"Do you deny it?"

Rule number 1: play clueless.

"Deny what?"

"Being a traitor, dummy!"

Rule number 2: stay cool.

"I do."

"I don't believe you."

The jock said, bringing himself up to Trunks so that their faces were an inch apart. Dai was about an inch taller than Trunks, but that didn't scare the young warrior at all. His instincts told him he needn't fear any of the teens around him.

"So what?"

Rule number 3: never let yourself be pushed without shoving back.

"What're you going to do, Dai, what, what're ya going ta do?!"

The mock fear in his voice made the boy in front of him enraged.

"Well, good day now, Dai."

Trunks then began walking away, his face showing no emotion.

"Why you… come back here, you!"

The first rule, Trunks learned as a baby. The second, life taught him. The third was Gohan's doing. And that lesson didn't end in words alone, as Dai was about to find out, the hard way.

The jock tried to punch Trunks from behind, but the boy jumped forward towards the ground, making Dai fall forwards as well. Trunks landed on his hands and used both legs to kick the older boy square in the chest. Dai completely had the wind knocked out of his sails upon contact, and was then thrown backwards as Trunks fully threw back his legs. The result? Jock hitting a lamp post 100 feet away, causing a minor sonic boom. It was a miracle he lived through it.

All the other jocks stared at his unconscious form while Trunks clapped his hands to dust them, then walked on, one hand in his pocket, the other securing his bag on his shoulder.

"See in your school, boys."

A smirking image watched from the side streets, proud of the way the boy handled himself.

"Well, he is my son… hehehe…"


	13. Betrayed

I don't own DBZ.

**_A Different Future_**

**__**

_Chapter 13 – Betrayed_

__

__

"Heya, mom!"

Trunks happily entered the house. Bulma, however, looked worried when she greeted him.

"What's the matter, mom?"

"I just got a phone call. It was the father of one of your classmates."

The boy paled slightly.

"He said you attacked his son."

"He attacked me first. It was in self defense."

Bulma shook her head.

"That's not what the boy said. And he has his friends to back him up."

"Well, too bad."

The bluette was slightly taken aback by her son's reaction.

"What happened, Trunks?"

"He accused me of being a rebel, then tried to punch me. What was I supposed to do, let him?"

The genius knew that her son wouldn't have been scratched by the hit, but Trunks probably didn't. And besides, he wasn't one to not fight back.

"Ok. I believe you, sweetie. Oh, and some good news. Gohan called."

This mad the boy even more on edge.

"He said he can't tutor today."

But to Trunks, that was anything but good news.

"Ah, damn it."

He was about to run upstairs when Bulma grabbed his hand.

"Trunks, follow me. I have something to show you."

Trunks was clueless as his mother led him through their house to a large chamber with a machine in the middle.

"Welcome to the gravity chamber."

"Neat. What does it do?"

Bulma fell over at that comment.

"It's a special room. You can train at higher gravity levels than normal."

Having learnt a bit of physics, Trunks knew what it meant. But that wasn't what got his excitement going.

"Your father wanted this built once the Androids arrived… I figured since he's gone, I might as well let you use it."

"…Great! So, say 10 times'll be harder and harder etc?"

"Yep! But don't you overdo it, son. I'll be downstairs."

She left and Trunks looked around him, finally realizing the room's potential.

"Let's start small."

He turned it up to 10g, and blinked.

"Maybe it's broken."

_Your father wanted this built…_

Gritting his teeth, Trunks set it all the way up to 100g and blinked again. And then hit the floor rather hard.

"That's… better."

17 read the reports with interest quite unlike himself. Upon accusation of treason, the boy acted violently. Of course, the tyrant knew, he was missing many things. The jocks, when questioned separately, told a different story.

"Self Defense."

He smirked. According to the witnesses, Trunks wasn't even anywhere close to breaking a sweat.

"Yes… he's certainly his father's son."

He pondered what to do next.

'If he turns against us it can be dangerous.'

Glancing at the book case, 17 smirked. There stood his insurance, on a small red cushion. The one thing that kept them from wishing the Androids' downfall. The 4 star Dragonball.

"Come and get it. If you dare!'

Bulma went to the control room, coffee mug in hand, and glanced at the gravity level. She expected Trunks to have improved over the hour, but the number gave her a spitshot. It was set to 102. But then she looked at Trunks and the sight made her grin. The boy didn't know the entire truth about himself, but that didn't stop him from hopping around like a bunny rabbit. He ran on the walls. Backflipped. Whatever.

'If only his father could've seen him…'

Deciding against her better judgment, Bulma raised the gravity level to 150g. The gravity change caught Trunks in midair, and he fell to the floor. However, he managed to land rather gracefully.

"Sorry, sweetie!"

He looked up at her and smiled. It was hard, but he managed to wave at her.

"Not too much, is it?"

"Give me… 15 minutes."

Trunks almost flew when he walked out of the gravity room.

"Wow! Such a difference!"

Looking at his watch, the boy cursed.

"Oh, darn, and I didn't even get started on my homework yet!"

Running past the living room, he grabbed his bag and rushed upstairs.

"You better grad a shower, or else your entire room'll stink!"

Ah yes, dearly beloved mother and her supportive nature.

"Will do, mom!"

Throwing his now sweaty clothes in the laundry basket, Trunks relaxed his somewhat aching muscles under the water. One single question ran in his mind- was this the way his father really would've trained, had he been there?

Bulma sighed in relief when she finished her latest invention. It was a duplication machine. Hopefully, it'll solve the rebellion's supply problems. 

She was about to get herself something to drink when the phone rang.

'That's strange.'

She thought, looking at the phone.

'It can't identify the number.'

The woman answered anyways.

"Hello?"

There was static, then a voice came in.

"Your son… danger… look out."

Frowning, Bulma did all she could to get the line fixed.

"Hello? Hello!"

"Look out for your son. That's all I have to say."

The dial tone came back up, and the bluette blinked. Look out for her son? What was going on? What was going to happen?

'Must, must've been a prank call. Yeah, that's it. One of Trunks's friends is pulling a prank… yeah.'

"Trunks, honey?"

No reply. At the back of her head, an alarm went off.

"Trunks? Sweetie?"

Then several red lights. This wasn't funny.

"TRUNKS!"

She ran to his room, but all she found there was her son, safe and sound, doing his homework with his earphones on. No wonder he didn't hear her, Bulma thought. The boy looked up from his notes, smiled, and continued his math assignment. In reality he felt like puking on the notebook, but he had to keep his A- average, ne?

The child whimpered in the darkness.

"Tell us what you know, and we will let you go."

The cold, metallic voice said.

"I told you, I don't know nothing!"

She cried out.

"We have reasons to believe otherwise."

"Then those are false reasons! Why would I know any rebels?!"

"You do. Tell us what we need to know, and we'll let you go."

But the girl remained adamant.

"Very well. You leave us with no choice."

Her screams rang through the night.

Trunks hit his alarm clock, effectively breaking it. That startled him wide awake.

"That… wasn't suppose to happen. MOM! I NEED A NEW ALARM CLOCK!"

He heard his mother laugh from her room across the hall.

"Ok, honey. Come down to breakfast first, though."

He ran downstairs and ate breakfast as quickly as only Saiyans could.

"Gohan called."

The boy cheered up noticeably.

"He said he wants to meet up at 'his place' for the 'tutoring'."

Trunks couldn't hide his grin.

"All right!"

It was a while ago that Trunks just came to accept that his mom knew stuff he didn't need to know her knowing. Gohan training him was one of them.

"Now you better get going, hon."

He rushed off, and Bulma smiled.

'That boy really has his heart in the right place. I hope his father'll see it as well.'

"Marron! 'sup?"

Running up to where his friend was waiting, Trunks smiled. Marron looked up from her feet and smiled back.

"Heya. You're kinda early."

"Well, my alarm clock gave me a good wake."

He scratched the back of his head, chuckling, and she blinked.

"Ok. Come on, let's go."

She poked his arm and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. You weren't this buffed up yesterday."

"How would you know?"

He smirked. She sighed.

"Come on then."

Marron led most of the way, blabbering about whatever. Trunks mostly nodded and smiled. And kept quiet. Then he was snapped back to reality and looked around him. Marron kept talking.

"Marron, this isn't the way to school."

"Huh? Oh, it's, er, a new shortcut. Trust me."

Glancing at his watch, Trunks had to chuckle.

"Shortcut. Right. We're gonna be late, Marron! Not that I mind that much, I hate literature, but still! Hey, wait up!"

Trunks had to catch up with Marron and looked around. They were in an alley. A dead end alley.

"Marr…"

"OK, I BROUGHT HIM!"

"Wha…"

Marron ducked behind a trash bin, and three uniform-wearing men stepped out from behind whatever they were hiding.

"Surrender, and you will not be hurt."

Trunks couldn't help but smirk.

"I suggest _you_ be the ones to surrender."

"Very well."

The first up front charged forward. Trunks ducked when his opponent punched, and sent a punch of his own at the man's gut. The man was sent backwards, holding his stomach in pain. The other two grabbed the boy's arms and smirked.

"Let's see how tough you are now, kid."

"Oh no. You got me."

The sarcasm was painful.

"Damn kid. I'm gonna hurt you now. You should've just come with us peacefully."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Why you little…"

The man punched Trunks in the gut as hard as he could. To his amazement, he was the one hurting. Trunks smirked.

"My turn."

Trunks threw his legs upwards, kicking the man to the wall behind him. Completing the summersault, Trunks broke free of the men's grip, and hit them both hard in the back. One connected with the wall. The other landed in a trash bin.

"Damn, I'm good!"

"My. God."

Trunks's smile faded when he noticed Marron. She seemed regretful and almost broke down into tears. Trunks wanted to say something, but he just turned around and began to walk away.

"Trunks, wait!"

But he never got a chance to actually leave, as 16 fired an energy blast at him, causing the boy to fly through the wall; and a few others after that. The girl watched in horror, tears now streaming freely down her cheeks.

"Your cooperation will be well rewarded, miss Marron. The Androids thank you."

She watched as the Android picked Trunks's limp body and flew off. She held her friend's bag and fell to the floor, sobs rocking her body.

"I'm sorry. Oh, Trunks, I'm so sorry. I'M SORRY!"

But Marron wasn't the only one watching the scene, as Gohan, too, watched 16's disappearing figure, rage burning in his onyx eyes.


	14. Mother's Tears

I don't own DBZ.

I love you, reviewers! ^_^_^_^

**_A Different Future_**

**__**

_Chapter 14 – Mother's Tears_

__

__

Bulma looked outside the window, tapping her leg impatiently. She glanced at the clock again. Trunks was due home an hour ago.

'He'll be late, and I can't let Gohan know…'

She tapped her foot again.

'Maybe I'll call one of his friends… Marron. That's it. Marron.'

Looking through Trunks's phone book ('it's his fault he left it out in the open'), she dialed the number. Marron's mother answered.

"Hello!"

"Hello. I'm Bulma Briefs, Trunks's mother. He's…"

"Oh yeah, Marron's friend! How are you, Miss Briefs?!"

Bulma smiled lightly. Marron was so much like her mother in nature.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, good. What can I do for you?"

"Is Marron home?"

"I'll check… oh, she just came in. Marron, sweetie! Trunks's mother is on the phone, she wants to…"

"I can't talk to her! I'm busy!"

"Marron!"

Bulma heard a door slam, and smiled. If Marron just came in, then Trunks was due home as well.

"I'm sorry, she's busy."

"That's all right. Thank you very much."

"Say, maybe we'll get together over a cup of coffee sometimes."

"I'd love that. Bye."

"Bye!"

Bulma sighed.

'Well, I'm not one to waste time. I'm sure he'll be here soon, and I have another… chip shipment. Better get to work, Bulma.'

Gohan paced back and forth in the dark room, fists clenching-unclenching. Krillin followed him with a worried gaze. Piccolo merely leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Are you sure that's what happened, Gohan? I mean, no way was it a mistake?"

Krillin asked for the thousandth and first time. This time Gohan didn't settle for just a yes.

"How many strong, purple haired kids are out there, Krillin?"

He continued pacing.

"Where do you think they took him?"

"God knows. Which, by the way, we could ask him!"

Gohan said, turning to his old mentor. The Namek shook his head. "He's too troubled. Asking him about one boy…"

The Saiyan almost exploded.

"Damn it, Piccolo, he's not just 'one boy'! He can fight with us, you know that!"

"And how exactly were you going to keep him from being spotted? Face it, Gohan. He was caught sooner, but he would've been caught either way."

"I wasn't…"

"You're not a kid who's learning he's different."

The two locked eyes, and Gohan was the one to break it.

"I guess you're right… but we have to go get him!"

"I wish we could, Gohan, but we're low on supplies. We need priorities here, and right now we need you out on the field and focused!"

"But…"

"For once, Krillin is right."

Piccolo said, matter of factly.

"We don't know where he is and how heavily guarded that place is. Or… if he's still alive."

"The grim silence was broken by the most unexpected voice.

"Oh, he's alive."

All eyes turned to Vegeta.

"How do you know?"

"Simple. He's my son. That little fact makes him far too valuable for them to just kill off."

"Then what are they going to do to him?"

"Probably something diabolical, no doubt. Brat, you coming?"

Gohan was lightly dumbfounded.

"Oh, who else am I supposed to spar with?"

He looked mockingly at Krillin, then left.

"He's right. I hate to admit it, though."

Krillin said, sighing.

"We'd better train too. Come on."

Bulma looked at the clock again. Time seemed to move so slowly. Gohan was sitting in the living room, be he wouldn't tell her where Trunks was. She knew he knew. But why wouldn't Gohan tell her?

The greater part of her prayed that Trunks was off somewhere, training. But she knew she was tricking herself. 

"Gohan…"

He raised his black eyes to meet with her tear filled blue ones.

"Where's my son, Gohan?"

"I told you, Bulma. I don't know."

She nodded. There was tensed silence until the phone rang. Bulma answered it with shaking hands.

"He, hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Briefs!"

The young man on the other side of the line sounded cheerful.

"Hello…"

"Ms. Briefs, I'm happy to inform you that your son has been sent on a youth trip, curtsey of the Androids! We're sorry, but it seems you were not informed of it, but we only learned of it once he was gone. If it's ok with you, we'd come over tomorrow and pick up some of the gear he left behind. Er, Ms. Briefs?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow as Bulma went noticeably pale.

"Ah ha?"

"Ah good, you're still here. What time to come by?"

"I'll… call you… back…"

"Very well. Ask to talk to Sherman, ok? Good day, Miss."

"Good… day…"

She hung the phone and Gohan stood next to her, his grim expression telling he had guessed the conversation's content.

"Bulma?"

Bulma stared forward, before fainting into Gohan's arms. Anyone who had the weakest connection with the resistance knew what those trips really meant. 

Trunks wasn't coming home.


	15. A New Toy

I don't own DBZ.

A/N: again, thank you, my reviewers ^_^_^_^ I take your words into heart and consider them. Doesn't mean I go by them :p j/k, j/k! *hands out cookies* milk's promised for those reviewing ^_^

**_A Different Future_**

**__**

_Chapter 15 – A New Toy_

__

__

The woman's fingers flew on the keyboard. She occasionally looked at the screen in front of her blankly. 18 walked noiselessly through the door, causing the woman to salute.

"At ease. Is he strapped in for the ride yet?"

Her cold blue eyes glanced at the screen. The image was of a small, dark room, filled with syringes and monitors. The boy in question was strapped to a metallic surface, still unconscious. 18 licked her lips and smiled. He seemed so deliciously helpless. The perfect victim.

"Aw, 16 hurt the poor baby too much?"

"He's unconscious, but otherwise fine, ma'am. He's quite strong."

The woman droned on, her voice as lifeless as her gaze.

"I know that."

The soldier continued to type on the keyboards in front of her.

"Ma'am, any farther instructions?"

"Keep him subdued."

A smirk came to both women's faces.

"What've you got planned for this one, ma'am?"

"Something delicious."

The boy stirred, his blue eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the darkness. His first reaction was panic. But no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't get his hands free of his shackles. Taking several deep breaths, a different thought came to his frenzied mind.

"Marron."

"Heya, Trunks."

18 casually walked in and stood there, cross armed. Trunks couldn't help but stare at her.

"18."

"Awww, what happened to your adorable 'ma'am'?"

She pouted playfully.

"Where am I?"

She cupped his chin with her delicate hand and smirked.

"You're in my and 17's little toy box. And you're our little toy."

To his credit, to people non-Ki sensitive, he seemed as cool as his dad usually was.

"Why?"

Her finger trailed down his cheek and lingered on his lips. He was too shocked to move.

"Well, because you seem like such a nice boy, playing with you'll be fun. But…"

Then she slapped him.

"I've been hearing things, Trunks. Mean rumors about you. Have you been a naughty boy, Trunksie-poo?"

Their eyes locked, and he found himself trying to swallow his sudden rush of hate towards everything he believed in so far.

"Whatever you heard, is wrong."

"Oh? You didn't fight with that boy?"

"I didn't…"

"Didn't you have that little outburst in class?"

"It wasn't…"

Trying to collect himself, Trunks hoped he wasn't as pale as he felt.

"What, what if I did?"

Her seemingly disappointed expression was tainted with far too much glee.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Then we'll have to punish you, now won't we? But…"

She trailed off and cupped his chin again. Their faces were so close now, he could smell her minty breath.

"…You are such a nice boy… saved little ole me from that big bad car… so we're gonna play a little game now."

His attention still to her face, she dug a needle in his wrist with her free hand. He winced in pain, causing her to smile.

"Don't try and fight it. It's quite a strong drug… took out your daddy once."

Trunks looked at her, suppressed anger in his baby blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna talk about you old man quite a bit. Right now, I'm gonna let you red. Sleep tight, Trunks."

18 kissed his forehead and was about to leave, when Trunks mastered all of his courage and hissed through clenched teeth.

"You…"

"Me."

"You fucking bitch."

The last action he managed was a Vegeta-glare before his head fell down and he drifted away to sleep. The female android left the room, licking her lips in sadistic anticipation.


	16. Tortured Ones, Ones of Regret

I don't own DBZ.

**_A Different Future_**

**__**

_Chapter 16 – Tortured ones, ones of regret_

__

__

She raised her hand to knock, then lowered her hand. What was she going to say? What was she going to do? How will Bulma see her now? Does she even know?

The door suddenly opened to reveal a red eyed Bulma, who seemed like she hadn't slept a wink, and then finally managed to cry herself to sleep. She seemed ready to leave, carrying a box of chips.

"Marron."

The blonde fiddled with her thumbs, not knowing quite what to say.

"Trunks hasn't came to school in about a week… is he home?"

Bulma's face darkened, her lower lip trembling lightly.

"No. He's… he's on a trip."

The smile hurt her lips. Marron nodded. Deep down she hoped Trunks would manage to get away. But, she knew it was a false hope. And it was all her fault.

"Oh. I see."

Bulma locked the door and headed to the car. Marron ran after her.

"So, er, where're you going with that? Don't you have employees to do that for you?"

"I want to do it myself."

"Can I come too?""

The bluette studied the girl with a questioning gaze, then nodded.

"Sure, why not. Here…"

She gave the blonde one of the packages.

"Make yourself useful."

Marron took the package and sat besides Bulma in the car.

"So… any phone call? Any letter?"

A shake of the head.

"No."

And that was the end of that conversation.

Gohan was sitting in his 'office' in the rebels' current HQ, trying to grade tests, until eventually he threw the pen on the desk so hard it made a dent, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it! Trunks, where the hell are you?!"

His mind raced a mile a minute, at the very least.

"Taking your work home with you?"

Piccolo's voice was a welcomed interlude.

"Hey, I have to do this sometimes, ne?"

"You have to focus, that's what, Gohan. We'll find him, and make them pay."

Typical Piccolo talk.

"Easy for you to say. I can't face Bulma anymore. What am I supposed to tell her? Heck, I can barely look myself in the mirror anymore!"

The green alien's face was calm and grumpy as always, though his almost-son detected hints of concern and attempted comfort. Not that any of that helped, mind you.

"Tell her the truth. That we'll get him back no matter what. Nothing less."

"But I can't tell her anything more, can I?"

"Nothing more _to_ say, is there? Now finish that test and come to train, important as your undercover is, it's wasting our time."

The Namek left, his cape flying behind him. The Demi Saiyan left behind rubbed his temples, about ready to blast his pupils' hard work into dust.

A cry of pain rang through the halls, yet it was ignored by all who heard. Blood hit the floor as it came out of the boy's mouth with each ragged breath. He was chained to the wall, his cuffs cutting into his skin.

"Aw, I forgot it's not as fun when you're tied down. Oh well."

18 sighed and slapped him, merely for the fun of it."

"You're not gonna faint on me, are you?"

"What? And…"

His speech was cut by another bloody cough.

"…and ruin… your fun? Heaven forbid… ma'am."

She ruffled his bloodied lavender locks, then frowned as the blood stuck to her fingers.

"You're dirty."

Picking a bucket of icy water, she splashed him, laughing as he coughed water in addition to his blood.

"You… bitch!"

She ruffled his hair again, yet the pet-like gesture was turned into a nasty pull, causing the boy to cry in pain again. The Android, however, wanted to keep eye contact.

"You know, the only one who can help you is yourself. Tell us who your contact is, and we'll let you go."

"Drop dead."

"You will long before I do."

"I won't break. Kill me. See if I care."

He put all his heart into it, feeling sick and disgusted at ever looking up to such monsters. But hey, he was raised that way.

She threw him hard against the wall, putting on the best _fake_ laughter she could.

"That's what Krillin said."

All her words, however, froze, as she watched the boy, ripped from her shackles by her herself, push himself to his knees.

"Kill me. Someone else'll stand up to you."

The determined look in his eyes sent her back 14 years ago, and she couldn't take it anymore. A final energy blast knocked him down, and this time, he stayed down.

"I will kill you boy. Don't think I won't! I'm not like you weak…"

"Marron…"

Again, she froze. That one small word that meant the world to her. And the world's end.

"…Why…"

"I'm sending in the medics."

17's voice announced through the intercom as he grew bored of the little aural battle. His sister left the interrogation room only a tad too quickly.

"He sure is a feisty one."

Was her welcome into the main room.

"He sure is."

"Aw, come on. You make it sound like it's no fun doing this."

The blonde stared at her brother.

"Oh? And what does that mean?"

"Look at him."

She did. Trunks was already back to consciousness, fighting to remain awake, coughing blood and glaring at the little med-bots that took care of his battered body. It wasn't that they were keeping him alive in that hell hole. It was that the drug they kept pushing into his body affected the body, yet his mind was clear through all of this. Trunks wished it did. At least he wouldn't have had to suffer through 17's lame clichés over the intercom.

"What about him?"

18 finally asked, managing to sound nonchalant. 

"He's as every bit as persistent as his father, I'll give him that. But we're only using sticks and tones; he's willing to let us break his bones."

The female android rolled her eyes again.

"Give me a break."

"But really. We can kill him. That might be fun, but once it's done, he's gone. I can't have anymore fun with him."

His sister was used to his behavior by now. Doesn't mean she found it any less annoying. Still, she tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I think I'm beginning to see your point."

Both smirked.

"I like it."

"So… call his mom. Tell her… we need a special little chip."

"With pleasure."

Marron looked at her pals while Bulma drove them back. What Marron saw at their destination was quite a shock to her.

'People in that institute… Don't they know they're being helped? Why can't they see that?'

In reality, they drove past Marron's home, but she dared not tell anyone where she lived.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

They drove past the ally where a mere week ago, Marron had sold her best friend out. She looked at the bracelet she bought with the money she received. She told herself it was ok; that if she wouldn't have done it, someone else would've. Trunks wasn't exactly trying to hide his changing views of the world.

"Did you…"

The blonde almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of Bulma's voice. She was so deep in thought!

"Did _you_ get a letter from Trunks?"

Marron shook her head.

"Nope. But… I'm sure he's ok!"

Her smile looked fake. She didn't feel like she could keep the charade up for much longer.

"I'm sure… he's having a great time!"

Bulma half smiled back, then returned to driving quietly.

'He's ok… The Androids don't hurt people, they save them! That's why… my mom's… the way she is…'

A 6 year old Marron was sitting by the window, watching as two men took her mother away. Her father placed his hands on her shoulders, cooing soothing words.

"She'll be back… they always bring them back."

Across the street, a short man was looking intently at the girl. She felt a pull towards him, despite the fact she has never seen him before.

"Daddy…"

"I'm right here, sweetheart."

But the girl didn't mean the man standing behind her, but rather the one she was trying to reach, placing her small palm against the window. The man on the street smiled at her from behind his sunglasses before leaving. She stayed by the window for many more hours to come. But he didn't.

And Krillin beat himself up for it ever since.

"Krillin?"

The once monk looked at Gohan. The Saiyan had a towel hanging around his neck and his Gi was messy.

"How'd the fight go?"

Gohan shrugged.

"Ok, I guess."

The short man returned to staring at the floor.

"What're you thinking about?"

A sigh.

"Marron."

"I see."

They went silent. Gohan knew better than to push him. And Krillin was always fast to let his anger and frustration reach the boiling point.

"I… I can't let it happen to her, Gohan! She already lost her mother to those bastards… in a way, both her mothers! And in the same way, her father. And… And… I just can't let her lose Trunks! Her best friend, Gohan!"

Gohan nodded, knowing full well how Krillin felt. He never wanted his mother to lose another precious person ever again. That was why he kept putting his neck on the line.

"Well, we can't really do anything…"

"We have to!"

"…right now! We will, just… not right now."

It took a while for him to cool off, and when he did, Krillin nodded slowly.

"I won't let them win, Gohan. I'll die fighting before I'll let them get to me."

Gohan nodded again. His shorter friend simply had too many good points in a row.

"Us too, Krillin. All of us."

Trunks was awoken by a splash of water. 18 threw the now empty bucket to the floor, smiling down at Trunks. He, on his part, wasn't looking at anything in particular and generally not paying attention to his surroundings. The Android's smile windened.

"Well, we did give you enough drugs to knock out a horde of elephants, didn't we?"

She kneeled next to him and caressed his cheeks, taking pleasure in knowing he won't be receiving much more tenderness for a while. His eyes managed to focus for several seconds, and half a smile formed on his lips.

"Marron…"

He missed the hurt expression on her face as he was about to fall back to unconsciousness, but she shook him wildly.

"No no no. You're not gonna fall asleep on me! We're gonna play a little game now!"

This time, slapping was the method to wake him up.

"I said don't, ok?"

She messed his messy hair and smirked.

"After all, playing mind games with someone who's asleep isn't fun at all, now is it?"

Had Trunks had half the control over his body as he did when he actually was asleep, he'd have glared to his father's pride. But he hadn't. He was helpless.

"Now, let the games begin."


	17. Chapter 17 – Mind Games – Part 1

I don't own DBZ.

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update for like a forever, but I lost my will to type L but now it's back J so here it is. Chapter 17.

Legolas Luver: updating :\ sorry it's this late.

Candy: er… ^.^;;; sorry?

Xshiny: heya girl, sup? :]

MiNi@MaRrOn: fight? Maybe. But… transformation? o.O

Bardock RD: Marron's origin in this little AU WILL be explained, trust me :x

Julian1: thank you for giving me the freakiest review ever ^_^ if you have a one shot you'd like me to write, lemme know.

**_A Different Future_**

**__**

_Chapter 17 – Mind Games – Part 1_

__

__

He was walking in a fog. A familiar fog, but fog nonetheless. He knew the corridors, but it was different. Almost alien to the boy.

"This is your new school."

His mother's voice echoed through the space, yet when he turned around, he saw no one.

"Children, today we'll learn about the Androids. What could you tell me about them?"

He turned around again, to find no one still. Small voices the replaced those of the adults.

Rulers. Government. 17 and 18. Pretty. Role models. Twins. Heroes….

Heroes.

His eyes widened as he recognized that last voice. It was his own.

"No, they're not…"

"Says who?"

He recognized that voice, too. Everyone did. The boy glared at the radio system which would usually carry the principle's voice. But he couldn't quite place the voice. Something at the back of his head was stopping him.

"Welcome to Orange High, Trunks. This is your principle speaking. I'm afraid you've been naughty, and so, you've been put in detention until you're a good boy again. Have a nice day."

17 said and turned off the microphone. He smirked as he watched Trunks's still body lying in the room next door. The boy was drugged to an extent a herd of whales would've been sedated, and a simulation device was in place, making sure he saw and heard only what 17 wanted him to see. The male Android smirked.

"Well, 18? Won't playing with him be twice as much fun as just beating him to a pulp?"

18 shrugged.

"Maybe. So far all we've done is stare at him."

"Party poop. Don't worry, we're just starting. The fun's just beginning."

Bulma stared at the blueprints in front of her. She had to make a chip, as usual. But this was a bit different. And considering her chips were meant for humans, this meant the chip was meant for either a Saiyan of a Namekian. And considering no news came of either Vegeta of Piccolo, or heaven forbids, Gohan, captured, it only left one option.

'Those sick bastards!'

She knew she couldn't build the chip, but she had to` otherwise, she'd be following Trunks. Or just hitting the bucket.

How long has it bee? A week and a half? Only Kami knew what was happening to her baby. Well, Kami and a couple of monsters.

"I'll do it. But if they think I'll let them get away that easily, they're wrong!"

Taking out a pen, Bulma began to temper with the plans.

"Don't worry, Trunks. I'm not gonna let that get you. Not without a fight."

Trunks walked through the halls, looking for… well, anything, really. He entered a classroom` they were in the middle of a math lesson. Nothing interesting there. Walking to another class, and another, and another, Trunks only found out that no one could see him. He even tried the school doors. He was locked in.

It was frustrating, to say the least. He was trapped. Then the radio system kicked in.

"Remember, students, don't forget! Androids day is tomorrow!"

Memories of when he was younger surfaced. It was the best day of school. Start at 9, finish at 12, all day talk about the Androids and play games. They were his heroes back then.

"Were?"

17's voice came back again, snapping Trunks out of his daydream.

"Yes. Were."

He walked determinedly through the school, still not giving up. His feet brought him to his locker. He punched in the combination. It opened.

'My old stuff…'

Old books, sports bag, some pictures on the door, and a picture of 18 and 17. It was a must. A must.

He looked for something useful, pushing the sense of nostalgia aside. No luck. Closing the door, he heard a voice. A familiar one. A loved one.

"Heya, sailor."

He remembered her saying that with a smile.

"New in town?"

Trunks remembered that meeting. The first time he and Marron talked. And it was almost as though he was a kid again, but at the same time she was the adult he knew so well.

18 looked at the screen showing her what they were showing Trunks. _That_ she didn't expect.

"Sort of."

Trunks said, following a script already played out. He was still amazed at how much she resembled 18. He considered her even cuter over it, then. It was amazing, he realized in retrospective. The Androids were his gods back then.

He walked away, but had to look back again. Kid Trunks and Marron were talking, just like they did 8 years ago. But then Marron was still there. Staring at him. He stared back.

"Marron? Is it really you?"

No response. She simply pointed at him, uttering a single word which might have been shouted for all it's worth. It sure sounded like she did to the boy.

"Traitor."

Krillin watched as Gohan and Vegeta went at it. They were so strong, yet still not half as strong as they had to be to go against the Androids. They had to find Trunks, and soon, otherwise those two'd kill each other.

'Better go and ask what's going on.'

He wasn't expecting good news; he wasn't sure about the quality of the news he had just received; but it was news, nonetheless. Therefore, he had to risk his neck to separate the two Saiyans to tell it to them.

"Gohan! Vegeta! Gohan!"

The two stopped fighting and looked at him, annoyed.

"What?"

"You're never going to believe it!"

Seeing as Vegeta was about to strike the man down, Gohan stood between them.

"Go on with it, Krillin."

Krillin caught his breath, more of fear than exhaustion.

"Bulma got an order for a special chip. She's sure it's for Trunks."

"So?"

Vegeta asked, his pride not covering the worry in his voice well enough.

"So, it's a special! Just one! She can put a tracking device on it, and we'll find it! Him! We'll find Trunks!"

For the first time in a week, the two allowed themselves a relieved sigh.

Trunks gritted his teeth, the memory of that morning a week and a half ago returning.

"A traitor, eh? At least I didn't sell out my best friend!"

No response, but instead of angering Trunks, it brought him to a slight realization, one that's been nagging at the back of his head, but he was forced to ignore.

"Of course. You're not Marron."

True to the statement, the image disappeared. He felt alone.

"Trunks…"

He turned around to watch another scene. It was his first fight in school. A boy insulted his fater; had the boy known that Trunks was his father's son, and how sensitive he was about it, even back then, he wouldn't have said it, But he hadn't. And he did.

"Why did you hit that boy?"

"He insulted my father."

"Who's your father?"

After slight hesitation, both the younger and older answered.

"Vegeta."

Even though his younger self said the name with shame, the older said so with determination and pride. 

That moment, retrospective hit him. It was a wonder how no one ever treated him differently over his father.

"Because you were loyal."

17's voice droned as the scene disappeared. 

"But why aren't you now, Trunks? What happened?"

"I heard a different opinion."

A cold, heartless laughter filled the halls.

"Merely a false interpretation of the truth, my boy. And truth in itself is such a subjective matter. To you, what you see around you is truth. Reality."

"And I'm here because of you, another truth."

"To save you."

"To break me."

"Maybe."

"Traitor."

The voice changed, the word remained the same. Behind his best friend this time, Trunks could recognize more of his schoolmates. Even some of the teachers. But what really shocked him was that his mother pointed an accusing finger at him as well; and one of the teens had a striking resemblance to Gohan.

'I guess… this is what he looked like my age.'

"Traitor."

17 watched carefully, studying the boy's body language. Instead of fear or panic, he saw calm confidence. And he was proven right as Trunks threw energy blasts at the crowd without blinking.

"Wow!"

"I didn't think he was this far along."

18 said, rather impressed.

"Well, he is his father's son."

The ones Trunks didn't hit were Marron and his mother. He couldn't spare the Gohan look alike; he couldn't give any hint about any connection to him.

"Mom… Marron…"

His face hardened, and he merely turned away from the two.

"Give me a break, 17. Is this your best?"

If only Trunks knew that he was looking straight into 17's eyes through the screen. And the glares were matched.

Bulma looked at the blueprints and had to grin.

"Sometimes, Bulma, you amaze me."

The tracking device was planned, and designed to seem non suspicious.

"Don't worry, Trunks. Just hang in there. Just a while longer…"


	18. Chapter 17 – Mind Games – Part 2

I don't own DBZ.

Julian1: sorry, that review just didn't have the same fear affect :P

**_A Different Future_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 17 – Mind Games part 2_

__

__

18 watched Trunks closely. How long was he there? A month? A month of 17 toying with the boy. A month. A month her daughter spent without her friend.

"Hey."

She looked up, rather surprised. If 17 wasn't torturing Trunks, he'd usually go blow something up. So why did he approach her?

"You seem like you got a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hm. Here?"

"What's this?"

She looked quite curiously at the small pink box he gave her. A beautiful doll was inside.

"It's for her birthday."

18 nodded silently.

"So… how's it going with him?"

She had to change the subject. He didn't mind.

"He's a stubborn one all right, I'll give him that. But he's starting to break down. Won't be much longer now."

The blonde had to feel better. The sooner he'd break, the sooner he'd get back to Marron.

"Well, gotta go now."

"Yeah… see ya."

And she returned to looking out the window.

"Now… how will I get what I wanted for her?"

The school was gone. Quite a while ago, actually. It was too much for him. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be among family and friends, REAL family and friends, where he knew everyone and everything. Home.

"Oh, I'm insulted. What's the matter, you don't like it here?"

He tried to fight it. He really did. But too much drugs, too much abuse, too much frustrations… too little care. It broke him. Simply as that. After all, humans were fragile beings. There was a limit to how much torture one could take before he'd lose it. However, there was still one part of him that was merely cracked. That's why he was still there.

"You know whose fault this is, don't you?"

"Yours."

"No no no no no. My dear boy, how long before you realize it? I am your savior."

Trunks winced as an electric charge ravaged his broken body. But he wouldn't scream. He had no voice to do so.

"Hm. No comment? But you know why you're really here."

"Because… you have… waaaay too much time on your hands?"

Another electro-shock.

"Hm… that was partially right. But try again. I'll give you a hint- he's to blame for your existence."

The boy chuckled.

"Kami?"

Now, he screamed.

"Cynical, aren't we? Just like daddy dear."

Trunks felt his anger rise.

"Don't you talk about my father!"

"Oh, it's alive! And it talks!"

"You don't know anything about him!"

"I know more than you do."

Which was probably true, Trunks realized.

"How do you know what he looks like? The news. How do you know what he sounds like? The news. How do you know he knows you exist? You don't."

Trunks's rage grew, but as he found out, not towards the voice. Towards his father.

"How do you know his cause is just?"

"My mother."

"Of course. What wife would want to believe her husband's wrong? Oh, my bad, forgot they're not married."

"Shut up."

"Is that why he's never around? Or is he just busy allegedly saving the world?"

"Stop it."

17 had to smirk. It was too much fun.

"Or is it just because that he hates your mom? And you? Otherwise, what kind of a husband and father would…"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE F*CK UP!"

Drugged or not, Trunks powered up so much from his anger, causing the entire room to explode. 18 walked by like nothing happened, dusting herself.

"Nice bam."

17 couldn't get the smirk off of his face.

"He's ready."

A/N: sorry about a short chappie =_= but… at least I updated, ne? :D um, yeah… I'll keep telling that to myself =_=


	19. Losing It

I don't own DBZ.

A/N: OMG! IT'S THE RABID FANS FROM MARS!!! o____o but seriously, god, is this story THAT good?! o.o I'm really honored… jeez, you guys love me ;; I'm really sorry about the lack of updating… especially since I've proven to be able to update daily _;;; *looks at Digimon fics… and hides them from you rabid fans o_o;;;*

And to Julian1… you've done it again o_o-b go you… just answer me this… copy paste? I HOPE you're not crazy enough to actually TYPE that! o_O

**_A Different Future_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 18 – Losing It_

__

__

Another week passed by slowly. The chip was ready to be sent. Now all that stopped Bulma was maternal panic.

"I can't send it. I just can't!"

Gohan was sitting at the other side of the table, just as tense.

"You have to, Bulma. It's Probably our only chance of finding him."

"But you know what they'll do to him, Gohan! I can't let that happen to my baby!"

The warrior grabbed the woman's shoulders firmly, looking into her eyes.

"Bulma, you're a genius. Can't you just put a mechanism that'll shut it off on the flick of a button?!"

Bulma blinked. Blinked. And laughed like the mad scientist that she was.

"That's a great idea, Gohan! I'm off to get that done right away!"

She was about to run off, but stopped at the door. When she looked back at him, her expression was grim.

"Gohan, how… how's my husband doing?"

Gohan was a bit taken aback, but recovered shortly.

"Don't worry, he's fine. We train constantly. He's fine. And he won't say it, but he's worried about your son, too."

Bulma smiled warmly and left again, this time not to return. Gohan looked around; nothing to do. Wait… didn't Bulma fix the gravity room?

Marron closed her locker with a sigh. She glanced at Trunks's locker. It was abandoned ever since the… incident.

"It's horrible."

She looked at the two girls who were talking. She knew them, they were in most of her classes… and Trunks's…

"Yeah, it is."

"I mean, he seemed like such a nice boy. It's been close to a month. And he's still gone."

They both sighed.

"Yep. And he was real cute, too."

Feeling tears starting to sting her eyes, Marron walked away. It's a good thing she decided against putting on make up that morning.

'Trunks… are you alright? Are you even alive?'

The more time passed, the worse Marron felt. The empty seat between her and the window made her feel lonely. Everyone felt that. The teachers sent glances towards the empty seat, as well as students. She even turned to speak to the boy who wasn't there, more than once. It was Trunks's favorite spot, not at the back or the front of the class, located comfortably next to the closest exit out of the school- the window. 

'Stop thinking about it!'

It was nerve wrecking. But the record was at Gohan's class. It was obvious he was nervous too. They were talking about the people's connection with the rebellion. The issue was raised of relatives. Even the jocks at the end of class were silent.

"We all know that there're people out there with relations to rebels. But what does that mean about the relatives? Does it mean their opinions are influenced more than others'? Does it mean society looks at them differently? How does it make society look at them."

He wrote those issues on the board and the girls who write everything wrote it down like good girls. Marron, once one of those girls, stared at the blank page of her notebook, emotions boiling inside her.

'Is he a sadist or a masochist?'

"So… several cases have been know, where the results were opposite to each other. Most of the relatives supported the Androids even more…"

The blonde blinked.

'What is he talking about?! He's been pretty much lecturing to us against the Androids ever since he got here. Why'd he chance his opinion now?'

The empty seat to her left served as an unspoken answer.

"…And suffered harsh punishments, and… Yes, Julia?"

Marron looked at her classmate curiously, hoping to understand what was said when she spaced out, something that was happening more and more with each passing day.

"Sir, what about the rebels? I mean, don't they care about their relatives?"

Gohan sighed.

"It is only natural that they do, Julia. What woman wouldn't care for her children? What son wouldn't care for his parents? What father wouldn't care for his family?"

"Vegeta Doesn't."

The Saiyan tensed, glaring at the jock that woke up. He really didn't want to go there.

"well, Vegeta is another matter all together."

"Why? Isn't he human just like the rest of us?"

'Nope.'

"Sir, is he the reason why Trunks was… you know…"

Someone finally asked. Marron didn't even bother to look at the speaker, she simply stood up, crying again.

"You just shut up! You all shut up!"

She rushed out the door, only to run into a bulky figure. Gohan tensed even more.

'What's he doing here?!'

"Careful now, miss…"

16 said, calm as ever. However, Marron was anything but.

"You leave me alone!"

She ran down the hall as quickly as she could.

"Wait here."

Gohan and 16 exchanged glances before he rushed off after Marron.

"Don't let anything happen to her."

The Android said after him.

'Sure, once I find her.'

Marron sat on a bench in the pack, crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry… so so sorry… I wish you could forgive me, Trunks…"

"What for?"

The tears were still coming down her cheeks as she looked up at the familiar, longed for voice. It's been a month since she last saw those baby blue eyes. Smiled back at that grin. Ruffled those lavender locks just for the tease. Said that name to the actual person.

"Trunks…"

She threw herself at him, not really knowing what else to do or say, not really caring to check whether it was real. Her knees seemed to give way but he was right there to support her.

"I missed you so so much!"

"Same here. Had me worried, girl."

The girl wiped away the tears as a goofy grin formed, a result of her telling herself it wasn't a lie.

"So tell me, what's been up with you for the past month?!"

Like she didn't know. The answer, along with that new glint in his eyes, made her heart skip a beat, and in a bad way.

"Let's just say… I've been enlightened."

A/N: Short, I know, but to be honest that's all I have written down in my notebook. This is about the time my flame for this fic (and DBZ in general, kinda) died out. I can still write, but don't expect it to be in short periods of time. Keep pestering me, I'll write, I promise, just… no more death threats ;;


	20. Home Sweet Home

I don't own... what, Digimon? Naruto? Gundam Wing? NO! ... and I also don't own Dragon Ball Z xD

A/N: no, you are not mistaken. I have, indeed, updated. May God have mercy upon all of us.

Just... don't start a riot kthxbai o-o; and it doesn't take a year to update a fic, it takes a year for me to get my cute lil' behind to work on a certain fic xD

* * *

__

_**A Different Future**_

_Chapter 19 – Home Sweet Home_

The man stood there, watching the scene with rather mixed feelings. On one hand, he was shocked. So utterly shocked to have just found the boy there, safe and sound at least, apparently... yet on the other hand so horrified... so utterly filled with dread... happiness and relief never had a chance.

In front of him were not one, but two people for whom he had been looking for. The one crying on the other's shoulder was missing for no more than an hour, yet he knew the trouble he would've gotten into had he failed in finding her.

The other, whose appearance shocked him so, was missing for over a month. And to say Gohan was happy was quite a hard thing to say.

"Trunks... Trunks!" Marron wept on and on, Trunks's arms wrapped around her, the two not moving an inch from when they had made physical contact earlier. How long had they been like that? At the very least 15 minutes. That's when Gohan found that like that, following a Ki trail he hadn't let himself hope was Trunks's. Marron had no Ki signature to speak of.

"Sh... ssh... don't cry any more. I'm right here by your side..."

"Even... even after..."

He wiped her tears, smiling in a rather 'holier-than-thou' way. She told herself he had always smiled like that, and that she merely forgot about it over a month.

"I already told you... you've done nothing wrong."

"I betrayed you."

He placed a finger on her lips which then slowly trailed down to her right wrist, where a certain bracelet rested.

"New?"

She nodded wordlessly, the jewel as though a physical embodiment of her guilt and sorrow. Maybe that's why she was unable to bring herself to taking it off...

"I like it."

He said, making Marron look up at him.

"It suits you."

She chuckled bitterly.

"Remind me to get you matching earrings sometime..."

He gently touched her right ear, causing her to blush.

"...or a necklace..."

He gently lifted her face so that she'd look into his eyes.

"...or both."

He concluded, looking rather pleased with the idea. She couldn't help it any longer. The way Trunks was looking at her, and the way he's been smiling at her... touching her... both were wrong. But she couldn't deny those were the baby blue eyes she loved to look at. Those were the lips she loved to see curled up into a smile. That was the boy she learned she could not live without.

The tears came on their own accord as she threw herself at him again.

"Just having you here is fine!"

She felt frightened beyond words as she felt him tense, yet soon received an explanation. It wasn't exactly reassuring, though.

"I do believe staring like that is rude, if not illegal."

Marron pushed herself away and looked around, immediately spotting Gohan. Her face painted bright red as she turned away.

"I would've hated to intrude."

"You could've just left then."

Trunks's voice held such hostility, both others present had to wonder.

"I was just worried. Marron here ran out of school, and..."

"You what?"

the boy's attention returned to the girl who just shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, see?!"

Trunks nodded slowly and a rather tensed silence fell. It was obvious Trunks wanted Gohan gone, and Marron seemed to share those feelings, though from a different reason.

"Well..."

Gohan began, his adamant will to take both somewhere safe overruled by a sudden sense of relief. Trunks was fine... at least physically... and from what he saw, Marron would be safe as long as she was with Trunks. Therefore...

"...I doubt anyone would mind the two of you skipping school today... I'll drop your stuff at your place, ok Marron?"

"No!"

She yelled, yet neither responded. Gohan did, after all, know about her mother.

"I mean... I'll pick it up later... no need to trouble yourself, Gohan, really!"

The mad nodded, and, looking at them one last time, took his leave.

"I missed you..." Marron whispered, grabbing Trunks's sleeve. He covered her hand with his own, sending another wave of blood to her cheeks.

"And I missed you too... kept thinking about you."

At least the last half of the sentence was true, a part of him thought rather bitterly.

"I'm glad..."

She bit her lip, contemplating her next move. It was a moment she visioned for the past month or so... when she'd meet Trunks, when she'll ask, no, beg for his forgiveness... when she'll tell him... so much more...

"Ne, Trunks..."

"What is it?"

He sounded more like an adult treating a confused child than someone dealing with a childhood friend. And a best one at that.

"I... can we... stop by my house for a while?"

She half expected him to get excited. To explode with questions. To, at the very least, be surprised. He merely blinked at her. She looked away.

"Funny... the last time the issure rose... you kept asking questions and bothered me. Remember?"

"Yeah... I was so happy when I saw you were alright after that truck came our way... can't really remember anything else from then."

"It's ok!"

She shouted suddenly. He was taken aback.

"It's ok... I was just... thinking out loud... thinking... stupid things out loud..."

Her eyes widened as he caressed her cheek.

"You were worried that something happened to me. That's not stupid."

She looked away again.

"I just remembered how much it upset you the last time... didn't see much point in repeating that mistake", He explained.

Marron sighed. It all sounded so good, so right... then why couldn't she look him in the eye?! Why did it all feel so wrong?

"Let's go!"

she chirped as she jumped up, putting on a happy-go-lucky mask. Normally, he wouldn't have bought it, not without a tinge of worry in his eyes.

"I have something I just have to show you. Come on!"

She dragged him up, now paying attention to the weight he lost. For some reason he stayed rather built, though.

"If the lady so wishes..."

She stuck her tongue out, but just as soon as the 'old-Trunks' feeling came, it was gone. Forcing herself to ignore it, she dragged him away, to a place she never really truly called 'home'

–

–

"Mom I'm home!"

Marron called as she opened the front door of her house, letting Trunks in.

"So soon, sweetheart?! What's wrong?!"

Her mother asked worriedly from the kitchen and soon plates being placed in a hurry were heared. The girl pushed her friend to the living room and went to meet her mother out of the visitor's sight.

"Nothing, mom, just... they let us out early..."

"Really?! That's..."

"Oh, and I brought a guest over."

A clap was heared, following by the woman's squeals.

"A guest?! Oh Marron, sweetie, you never ever bring guests lately! Boy or girl? If it's a girl, I could..."

"Boy."

Another squeal. Trunks's eyes softened as he shook his head, yet he quickly returned to the somewhat indifferent pose he had on since he showed up.

"Oh, my Marron... grew up so fast..."

"Mom! Please, he's here, you know!"

Came her voice as she came into Trunks's view, pulling her mother by the hand. Marron's mother was an... average person. That's all Trunks could muster to describe her. Average height; average built and figure; average education. Brown hair and green eyes. She hadn't looked like Marron at all.

"Mom, meet... Trunks Briefs."

There was a slight pause in her talk as she noticed the looks her mother and best friend were giving each other.

"So, something wrong? Mom? Trunks?"

The question was completely worthless. She knew well what was wrong with both. With her mother, the reason she kept everyone out of her house and mostly out of her personal life. Her best friend? She caused it, of course she knew what happened to him.

No one was ever the same after being 'sent away'. It was for their own good at the end, though. It had to be. Resisting the Androids was never good.

"I didn't know you know someone who was 17's friend, Marron... And such a good one, too..."

Marron blinked as she looked at her friend, who was visibly tensed.

"You're... a rebel..."

He hissed, causing the girl in the room to pale. Her mother seemed to be on the verge of bursting into tears.

"I... was... I was! But not anymore! I swear!"

The dangerous look in Trunks's eyes hadn't wavered.

"You're dirty."

The woman sniffed loudly.

"I am... I am! I'll never be able to look at Lord 17 and Mistress 18 again... I can never redeem myself!"

"Traitor!"

"YES!"

The conversation... as it was... came to a bitter conclusion as Marron's hand connected with Trunks's cheek. He blinked, and so did her mother. The woman gasped. The boy turned to look at his friend slowly, a rather confused look in his eyes as he met her tear filled ones.

"Stop it, both of you... Just stop it!"

She cried, shaking. Both other people in the room stared at her with eyes filled with regret.

"I'll... I'll go... make some tea... yes... tea..."

And so her mother disappeared. Trunks bit his lower lip before hugging Marron.

"I'm sorry... I just... lost it. Stupid, with you right there... At least now I see why you never let anyone come over."

He said rather apologetically and scratched the back of his head.

"Please, Marron... don't cry..."

"I'm not crying!"

She yelled and pushed him away.

"No... of course you're not."

A moment of silence passed before Marron suddenly grabbed Trunks's hand and led him upstairs hurriedly. He said nothing, only listened to her chocked sobs.

They reached her room, filled with pink and stuffed animals, a bit pinker than how he always imagined it to be. Correction – Far too pink. He turned his attention back to Marron when she sobbed again, rummaging for something in her drawers.

"I... had it here... where did I put it?!"

For a moment he wondered if it really was purple he saw among all the pink she dug out.

"I put it... right there..."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Calm down. I'm not in a hurry."

She brushed past him, and he managed to catch a tear in his hand as she passed by him. He stared at the drop, his fist closing instinctively around it when he heard her hiss in triumph.

"Found it."

He turned to her with his fist still clenched to find her holding a note in her hands. It was in a pink envelope, and on it were writings in a dark pink pen.

"I... wrote this... three weeks ago."

Her voice shook, as did her body.

"I... rewrote it... for the first time... exactly two weeks ago."

The shivers got worse, yet she still took a step forward. He hadn't moved a muscle.

"Exactly one week ago I thought I completed it... and have been rewriting it every day since. I... still have some things I want to say..."

"Marron..."

"Let me finish, Trunks!"

She begged, both in her voice and in her eyes, yet remained silence for several moments afterwards. As had he.

"I... don't know why I did it... why I did so many things... but this is just... how I feel about it all. It still doesn't mean I know how to put it into words. I... hope you'll understand."

She offered him the envelope and he accepted, the teardrop still clenched in his other hand.

"I... know you won't right away... understand it, I mean... so please, read it... when you're a bit more like yourself."

He looked at her with confusion, yet she only hand on a sad, knowing smile.

"It's ok... eventually... you'll understand."

The instant Trunks opened his mouth to reply, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his. For a moment there was no response, but he eventually wrapped his arms around her waists and kissed her back.

It was a warm feeling which filled her, safe and secure and welcoming, but above all, it was true. Warm and true, like his blue eyes she loved so much over a month ago.

She cursed silently as she had no one to blame for its lack but herself.

'You're not gone. Eventually, Trunks... you'll understand... I know you will.'

And he, on his part, pondered the odd sensation that came once the teardrop has slipped from his clenched fist and into the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own DBZ

A/N:D w00t clearing things up – if you don't know the timeline – here's the explanation for the chapter – current time, week before, current time, a bit before the week before.

_**A Different Future**_

–

–

It had been several months since Trunks had reappeared. It would be hard to tell how people reacted to it in a general manner.

Many were relieved; they had their friend and schoolmate back.

Many were… displeased. There were, after all, some who didn't like Trunks.

He was popular, good looking… and Marron paid him more attention than she had any other guy.

The best way, however, to describe the feelings of those whose feelings actually meant anything in the matter would be to look at the way Son Gohan felt upon laying eyes on the boy ever since he returned.

Anxiousness; concern; anger; worry… the slightest feel of relief. Nothing more.

Those who really cared for Trunks were those who knew better than to accept things as they were.

That's why even though she longed for a warm mother-son reunion, Bulma accepted what was, at the very best, a chilly greeting as the boy returned home.

She hadn't the heart to face him.

He knew enough to just slightly hate her.

Both preferred to keep their distance from the other.

A similar situation rose with Marron…

With Gohan it was simple. He and Trunks merely returned to platonic teacher-student relations. Needless to say, tutoring was out of the question.

The student saw no point to it, and the teacher was better off with his free time. The fewer chances Trunks now had to suspect him again, the better.

Their lessons in school have gotten that bad already as it was; whenever Gohan tried to make the class even think of the rebels' side, Trunks would just up and begin throwing accusations at everyone. Gohan included. The class found it rather convenient to ignore how he was the first of Gohan's "followers" less than a month before he disappeared, and so, encouraged him.

Then again, Marron…

Gohan was better off without it.

And as for Marron and Trunks… let's just say the lass had it off the easiest… yet at the same time the hardest out of all of the above.

She was happy with Trunks. He seemed happy enough with her. Yet she could imagine how miserable he was. She was too.

The same yet not quite alike, there yet gone…

That was the only way she had to describe what happened to the boy she finally admitted to loving.

Yes, Marron loved Trunks. That was why during the past months she never left him alone, spending every moment she could with him. Spending every moment she could protecting him… pretending with him.

She loved him, she kept saying that to herself… as she did when she betrayed him.

–

"Hey Marr! Check it out!"

The boy called out as the two were in the mall, on one of their dates. They went on as many as they could, as often as they could. Their time together was, as Marron discovered, when Trunks acted the most like himself. A fact a certain half-blooded Saiya-jin who just happened to be their teacher also noticed. Which was why Son Gohan was now following his two students through their dates.

Many described it as "stalking". Others called it twisted boredom.

He described it as… a necessity.

"What is it?"

The girl asked as she ran to him, hanging off his arm. He kissed her forehead, making her smile up at him.

"Nothing, just thought those earrings would look good with your bracelet."

He said, pointing at a jewelry shop's window. She punched him lightly.

"Still going on about that? I told you it was ok. I don't need any more fancy jewelry."

"But I want to buy it for you…"

"Trunks."

"Yes dear?"

"I said no."

"Yes dear."

"You already bought them, haven't you?"

"I wouldn't…"

"Sending your mother to get them for you counts as 'you bought them'."

"Look, they opened a new shop over there."

"You're changing the subject."

"That I am. Dear."

"Call me dear again and I'll have to hurt you, sweetheart."

"Yes dear."

She punched him again, a bit harder this time. It was all in good spirits, though, as both smiled with both their lips and their eyes.

"Tease."

–

–

It was a week before.

Gohan was in Bulma's office, trying to stay out of her way as she ran back and forth.

"I already told you, Gohan, the chip is useless, useless!"

"It can't be useless, Bulma, you made it!"

He said calmly before she disappeared behind another pile of blue prints.. And here he hoped she had called him with good news…

"It –was- worth something… but they messed with it so now it's useless. Can't turn it off, can't even make it work less, can't even get the tracking device in there operational…"

Her voice cracked, and he knew better than to just barge in after that.

"It's useless… I'm useless, Gohan…"

"You're not useless Bulma."

"Gohan…"

"No, please. Of all the idiotic things to say!"

He found her kneeling on the floor behind the pile of paper, looking utterly miserable and defeated.

"Look at me."

He said as he kneeled next to her. She still had to look up to face him.

"You're not useless. You did your best. Those monsters are too much for all of us to handle…"

"Then I'm just holding you back!"

"You're helping us move forward!"

He shouted in reply to her bursting into tears.

"They're monsters, Bulma. Monsters. The only way we can beat them is by getting the four star Dragon Ball back… we're in such a situation traitors can't hold us back. Heck, if I'd be caught…"

"Don't talk like that!"

She panicked, grabbing his arms. He kept his cool.

"-If- I were captured…"

He repeated, the emphasized word only calming the woman a tad.

"…I'd be closer to the Four Star than I am now. That's why there's nothing you can do to hurt us, other than turning downright against us. That's the worst thing you can do to us right now."

"You don't believe that."

"Your husband does."

She stared at him, red puffy eyes wide with disbelief.

"My…"

"His words. Not mine."

She turned away, biting her lip.

"Can you really betray him, Bulma?"

Gohan asked, holding her shoulders firmly.

"Can you betray your son!"

His tone became harsh, as did his grip.

"Your husband's worried sick over Trunks, even though he'll never show it. Trunks needs you, Bulma, the both of you! If you give up on Trunks, no, if you give up on –yourself-…"

"Don't say it…"

"Your son…"

"Please don't say it…"

"Is as good as…"

"Don't say it!"

She screamed, covering her ears. It mattered not as he spoke the word she dreaded.

"…dead."

The word echoed in the room, tormenting both until it was replaced with a chocked sob.

"If only he'd stop looking at me like that, Gohan… like I was the monster… if only…"

"He's not himself, Bulma. We both know that."

"I want my son back, Gohan."

"I know."

"I want to be able to live with the man I love, to raise our son together, to…"

The tears stopped as her voice dropped to a chocked whisper even he with his Saiya-jin hearing could barely hear.

"… to stop making mind-wrapping chips that ruin people's lives."

She didn't scream, nor yelled, nor shouted. She merely looked up at him with hollow eyes filled with despair and torment.

"I want my life and soul back, Gohan."

And as he gently pulled her closer, he felt his own throat tighten with his own unshed tears.

"I know, Bulma."

He knew… that his arms were not the ones she longed to have wrapped around her.

"I know."

–

–

That was a week before. Now, the same man was stalking the bluette's son on his date with a once childhood friend.

"If only there was a way to get Trunks to open up without exposing ourselves to him…"

'Again', Gohan thought bitterly.

"…there is, I guess… but… I doubt Marron'll cooperate. I sure hope she would, though… for her own sake if not his."

–

–

It was a week before when Bulma Briefs was called to 17's office for a… meeting. She could imagine what it was about… she just didn't want to think about it.

"Ah, Bulma! How nice it is to see you!"

18 half smiled as she saw the bluette. The woman merely nodded in return.

"How's Trunks? I sure hope he's doing better… said the weirdest things when we… chatted with him."

She said, eyeing the scientist.

"Weird… things?"

Bulma asked, hoping her panic wasn't too evident.

"Yes. But I suppose you already figured it out… I mean, he had to know something odd, otherwise we wouldn't have had to… 'send him away'."

A bit of Bulma screamed in relief. This, she could act out.

So she did.

Throwing her arms around, letting her voice go up and down, she did.

"Don't talk about that! Those times are over… he came back to me and now he'll behave! I can't tell you how it felt, as a parent, to hear he strayed so much…"

Going out of her way, Bulma grabbed 18's hands and dared to look into her eyes.

"Thank you… for bringing my boy back to me."

'In one piece', she added internally, the nausea almost too strong. 18, however, seemed satisfied, if slightly uncomfortable by the contact.

"My… pleasure… now, if you please…"

She withdrew her hands and fixed her clothes.

"… my brother's waiting for you."

Seemingly emotionally stormed, Bulma nodded, and went to continue up the elevator to 17's office. 18 smiled as the elevator doors closed behind the bluette.

"She sure can act, I'll give her that. Question is, will he buy it…"

–

Metalic doors slid open slowly as dramatic music began playing, the office's dark interior seemingly waiting for lightning to crack through. The chair behind the desk had its back to the newcomer, conceleating the one who pretty much ruled the world.

"Welcome to my parlor…"

The chair began turning around slowly and she swallowed the lump which threatened to form in her throat.

"…said the spider…"

Before Bulme came into view the one… person… she hated the very most.

"…to the fly."

"17."

She hissed softly, shaking despite herself.

"Now now, we're old friends here, now aren't we, Bulma? I even went to all the trouble of looking after… your son."

He looked at her intently, but she moved not a muscle. Snapping his fingers, the floor beneath her feet began moving, slowly yet surely bringing the woman to the android's desk.

"Oh, it's bothering you, isn't it? My apologies."

A clap and the music was gone.

"Thank you."

"Have a seat."

She was offered little choice in the matter as the floor gave way, the only thing between her and the first floor being the chair she fell on.

"Thank you."

"Now now, Bulma. We're friends here. Friends!"

"Aren't friends polite to one another?"

She said with a smile. He chuckled.

"The world's polite to me, Bulma."

He said and spat sideways.

"The only ones who can call themselves my friends are those who tell me what they really think about me to my face. Like… your husband…"

His smiled received quite a sadistic tone as he locked eyes with her.

"…and your son."

He burst laughing. She was looking at him with so much hate, so much anger… so much… true emotions.

"See! Now that's why you're such a good friend, Bulma! You don't lie to me."

"You're a monster."

"I've been called worse."

"You don't deserve my creativity."

Another burst of laughter.

"We should do this more often, I'm having a blast!"

"Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Cynicism."

He said, suddenly mere inches from her face.

"Gotta love it in a woman."

She spat in his face. He licked his cheek.

"Delicious."

"You need councling."

"Don't I know it."

He sat back, looking rather smug. Bulma looked away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Allow me to get to the point, as there are a few more min-wrecking chips I need you to make, and you seem like five more minutes and you'll blow up, even without a bomb installed into you. You have some paper bags to your left should you need to throw up during the explanation."

"How thoughtful of you."

"I try."

"Spare me."

"Wouldn't you like that."

She bit her lip, forcing herself not to glare.

"What I wanted to tell you way… that I'm annoyed."

They locked eyes, but his were calm, despite his earlier statement.

"I was originally planning on letting you act my little good subordinate, and then almost snap your neck… but I like this better. I know you'll listen to what I have to say and now just nod because your life's on the line."

He paused for a moment, and she couldn't resist the chance he offered her.

"But because we're talking like two mature adults here. Not because… my life –is- on the line."

"Glad you see it my way!"

"Ecstatic, I'm sure."

He chuckled, but then a dangerous look sneaked into his eyes.

"That little trick you tried pulling with that… 'special chip'… gave us quite a headache, trying to work our way around it."

She gulped.

"Oh don't worry, had I wanted to do something to you, you wouldn't be sitting here."

"Lucky me?"

He smirked.

"Sexy. I can so see what Vegeta found in you."

"Either rape me to keep talking, but go on already. I –am- busy."

For a moment he seemed to consider it, but then chuckled, and continued with a shake of the head.

"I just wanted to make sure you're loyal."

"I'm not, which is why we're having this talk."

"Bingo."

She shook her head, causing him to chuckle again.

"What I wanted to say is that should you do anything like this again… well, let's just say that undoing what you did to that chip wasn't all we did that the chip now resting in the back of your cure son's head."

She gripped the chair's handles so strongly her knuckles turned white.

"What… did you…"

"I can make your son do anything I want him to do. Feel whatever I want him to feel. He can die, if I so wish."

Tears began falling from her eyes and blood from her lower lip as she bit too hard.

"Trunks…"

"Is my point made, my dear?"

He chuckled again, deciding that the trademark glare the purple-haired demi Saiya-jin inherited came not from his father's line in the family. Damn, if looks could kill…

"I'm glad we see things the same way, Bulma… oh now stop that, it's not that bad! Not like I asked you to rant out on your husband! Just to be a good little mad scientist! No, no, no… setting Vegeta up…"

How he loved playing with the human mind. Leaning a bit forward, he smiled rather seductively and finished in a low voice.

"…that's your son's job."

–

That was then. Now, Bulma Briefs, proud genius woman, ranking among the world's top ten richest people, now, she was huddled in her bed, the one which she once shared with another. Covers pulled up above her head, she cried.

The tears fell for herself, they fell for her husband, for her son, and for the world who so willingly followed the footsteps of a man-made demon.

-TBC-


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Um, chappie mainly involves explanations and therefore flashbacks. Warning – gets harsh at the end… I really let Bulma have it… enjoy

_**A Different Future**_

"Quite a success it was, wouldn't you say?"

17 asked as he stood by his office's window, looking at the humans in the street below, looking like mere ants from the height he was at. 18 was sitting on his desk, rolling a custom made chip between her fingers. She looked at it, bored.

"Purple, you mean?"

"What else then?"

"I still can't believe you lied to Bulma like that."

She said, throwing a group of blonde locks over her shoulder.

"Ho? And what could you possibly mean by that?"

He looked innocent enough, but she was too bored to play along.

"Telling her you had such control over her son."

He sniggered.

"I need her more than she realizes. It's that little lack of realization that gives me such power over her. She's terrified that I'll actually do something to hurt her, she won't even try anything."

"Even though she could save her own son with the flip of a switch?"

He grinned, his fangs beard in a predatory way.

"Precisely. The risk of having what I said turn out to be true is too great. She's not stupid, she knows I'm probably bluffing… but by actually letting herself end up in such a situation she made sure she is docile and obedient for us. All genius egomaniacs such as her suffer the same cruel fate when something dares not to go their way."

"You should know then… only I doubt the genius part here."

He laughed for quite a while before turning to her with a serious expression.

"What's so interesting about that chip anyway? You've been playing with that thing since you got here."

"It's just that I never did understand how this little thing does… well, what it does."

"Me neither, but it's supposed to emit a certain electric charge at a specified frequency that makes the brain extremely susceptible to outside… persuasion. We then 're-educate' the people, and then the frequency changes to make sure the mind pretty much rejects anything that contradicts anything it believes it. There're several other options to it but that's the bottom line."

There was a tensed moment in which the two looked at each other, silent. Eventually a slight blush rose to 17's cheeks as he broke both eye contact and silence.

"A long while ago Bulma explained it to me, when we first manufactured those things."

"I'm sure she didn't sound half as casual about it as you just did."

"Oh, she did."

She sister eyed the brother doubtfully.

"She just cried her eyes out once she left the office."

18 nodded before eyeing the chip.

"But still, you gotta hand it to her… coming up with something like this…"

"The original design was Dr. Gero's."

18's eyes widened as she turned to look at him.

"You're lying."

"Am not. We found the plans for them in his lab. Planned on putting those things in –our- heads to make sure we obeyed him.

"But, then…"

"Why hasn't he? Why were we kept with our own wills other than his crazy confidence we'd do as he said even though the end result was that we took the world as our own?"

She nodded, still dazed.

"Apparently there was a major flaw to it."

"What was it?"

"It didn't work."

"Ah."

"Two designs were found. One kept affecting the entire brain's activity, resulting in physical disorders. The mental side was perfect, but the subjects upon which it would've been used would've been useless pawns, unable to even breathe right."

"And the other design?"

Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"It had quite the opposite effect. Working on a different frequency and lower power, it solved the physical problem and had slightly longer longetivity due to lower power usage, but that certain frequency caused too many disturbances to the human mind and resulted in insanity. It might've worked on us, I mean, obey long enough to kill Goku had he still been around when we woke up, only then going insane, once we were already disposable."

"But... It didn't have enough power to affect us?"

"Bingo. The energy used to power us normally just cancelled that effect. I guess he got too restless because no other designs were made before we were activated."

"Then… what –are- we putting in people's heads? They're physically alright, so does that mean…"

"Wrong."

Blinking again, she rose to her feet and placed her hands on her hips.

"Then?"

"Taking both designs and their problems under consideration, Genius Girl managed to solve the puzzle. Don't ask me how, though, it was too long and boring an explanation for me to have listened through it all."

Snorting, 18 turned towards the door, about to take her leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Downtown. I still need to buy some stuff."

"Oh yeah, you still haven't found her a present, have you? For your… favorite daughter…"

The door slammed shut before he even finished the sentence, making him chuckle.

"I wonder how Daddy Dear is doing…"

–

–

"That idiot doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut…"

18 grumbled as she walked down the street, casually ignoring the politeness of the many passer Byers who greeted her.

"Like bugs, they're everywhere."

She came to a stop next to a toy shop. The display in the window was colorful and held many different kinds of toys and games, from action figures to doll, from stuffed animals to construction kits of some famous anime-star robots… or were they called mobile suits? She shrugged.

She sighed inwardly, burying her hand in her hair.

'Maybe I should stop… she's getting too old for this…'

"Ah ha ha! How cute!"

The android's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Slowly turning her head, she knew what, or rather who it was she was about to lay eyes on. And sure enough there was a soon to turn a year older blonde girl, admiring the stuffed animals with a gentle smile on her face.

"Marron…"

18 blurted without much thought. A tad confused and surprised, the girl looked in the direction from which her name was said and could only stare as she recognized the speaker.

"18…"

A moment passed in which the two were locked in what appeared to be a staring contest. Neither blinked. Breathing was dropped to a minimum. The air became heavy, the atmosphere tensed. Like so, a moment passed… and then another… and yet another… and then…

Two sets of equally blue eyes widened as a phone's custom ring tone was heard, the sound's origin being the teenager's bag.

"Ah, excuse me…"

Marron excused as though 18 and her were in the middle of a conversation.

"Hello? Trunks! How are… no, I haven't forgotten, silly…"

A serene, nostalgic expression rose to 18's face as she watched the girl chat so carelessly with her boyfriend. It was such a peaceful, mundane scene, the android felt badly about having witnessed it.

"Your boyfriend?"

She heard herself ask once Marron replaced the phone in her bag, catching the girl by surprise. A slight blush rose to her cheeks but before she could reply, 18 smirked.

"Kissed him yet?"

Now utterly flushed, Marron bowed, the effect being that her entire face was covered with her blonde locks.

"Fo, forgive me, I should be, be going."

18 surprised both with a laugh.

"Sure thing, go ahead. Have fun with that lucky guy."

Cheeks puffed, the girl ran past the woman, but for some reason turned back, smiling before rushing off completely. 18 blinked for a while before smiling softly, and sadly.

"That much like her father, eh?"

–

–

It had been well over 14 years before.

_"Wake up."_

_The never changing female voice ordered. Water splashed on the captive's face, forcing him to regain consciousness. _

_"Morning, Krillin."_

_The short man squinted his eyes, knowing well that he had to glare, even with all the drugs in his system. Not that they needed him calmed down, he was strong but even among the rebels, the man wasn't the top fighter. They just did it for their own fun, hardly his._

_"Do you know why you're here, Krillin?"_

_18 asked, arms crossed in a bored way. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he answered._

_"I got knocked out in a fight, and you captured me. You're here to interrogate me. And then…"_

_"And then?"_

_"… you'll kill me."_

_She chuckled._

_"You're about as right as you are wrong. In order for the forces of good to look good, there need to be forces to evil. So you get to live a bit longer. And as for interrogation, I'm not interested in that."_

_Krillin's one good eye widened, the other still too swollen and hurt from the previous fight._

_"Then… what do you want from me?"_

_Trailing a finger down his cheek, a soft, sad… almost loving look settled in her eyes as her other hand rubbed her lower belly._

_"A baby…"_

–

–

"Krillin?"

Bulma asked softly, waking the man from his daze. Disguised, he was seated on a bench in one of the more crowded parks. She had came there as though on coincidence. It was their meeting place for quite a long period of time.

"Oh, hi Bulma. Please, have a seat."

He shifted a bit to allow her to do so, and she did.

"Been a while, since you and I last sat down alone like this."

"Yes… it has been…"

Krillin gazed at the woman from the corner of his eye.

She was staring at air; her eyes were sunken and swollen, and dark circles were below them. Her lips tugged downward and appeared painfully dry. The hands which clutched her hand bang seemed skinnier than he had ever seen them, and the nails appeared to have suffered quite the constant biting…

"I head… from Gohan."

Her clutch on the bag tightened.

"You don't seem to be handling it too well."

Closed eyes and a mocking smirk served as an unsaid 'you think!'.

"You really oughtta take better care of yourself, Bulma."

She chuckled, making him feel worse.

"What for? I'm pathetic. Can't even save my own son…"

"Can't you…"

"17 knows, Krillin!"

She shouted to his face.

"He knows."

"All the more reason for you look after yourself…"

It began a chuckle… then escalated until she simply burst out laughing. Krillin blinked, confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, he won't hurt me, not after having me right where he wants me. I'm safe as far as that goes. He needs me too much, too."

"For the chips."

Rubbing her eyes and half covering her face in the process, she shook her head.

"No."

"Then…"

She sighed heavily.

"The way… Trunks is now… should anything happen to me…"

She looked down, her eyes distant and longing.

"… Vegeta wouldn't have anything left to lose."

Sighing, Krillin leaned back and, closing his eyes, remembered a time he shared with who he secretly still considered a loved one.

–

–

_It had been how long since he was brought there? A day? Two? More? He had no way of knowing._

_"A week…"_

_Came the only voice he heard in the past… week… he had been there._

_"… in case you were wondering how long you've been here."_

_He was spending far too much time with her. He had to start getting out more._

_"Another round?"_

_He asked tiredly in rather a monotone voice. She sat down next to him on the floor on which he was sprawled, exposed save for a thin blanket. Looking down at him, she ran her finger across his chest._

_"Do I have someone to contact who could get you out of here?"_

_His eyes widened, but save for that he didn't move a muscle._

_"What…"_

_"The test results just came in. Congratulations, daddy."_

–

_It was 10 months later that they fought again, this time without him getting caught._

_"I'll tell you where she is now."_

_18 said, her voice and face devoid of all emotions._

_"Her name's Marron. She has a nice mother and a cute father. They'll take good care of her."_

_It took him years to master the courage needed to go and see the child who was his daughter._

–

_Knowing her daughter's true nature and origin, the mother couldn't live her life the way she used to, and so, rebelled. For herself and for her adopted daughter._

_The day he came to see the child was the day the woman was taken away. Being unable to do a thing but watch, he stood there for several minutes and gazed at the child sitting in the window looking back at him, her face a mixture of his own silly noseless face and her mother's beautiful features. How he longed to have been able to hold her, talk to her… be a father to her…instead, he could only watch as the one she now called mother was taken away, in a way because of him. That thought in mind, he turned back, leaving the scene._

–

"Is that why you continue living, then?"

The short man asked through clenched teeth, his hands curling into fists on his knees. The woman blinked, looking at him questioningly.

"If your only reason for living is so that someone else would have something to lose… then maybe it's best if you just dropped dead right here and now!"

His voice never rose above a harsh whisper, but maybe that was what gave it such an impact on her. Tears began to well in Bulma's eyes, but Krillin only continued.

"Can't even save your own son! What kind of mother can go on like that!"

"Who said I…"

"Listen!"

He ordered, jumping to his feet. His eyes raged, making her cower in her seat.

"Pathetic? You don't have the right to call yourself that!"

A silence fell as he fought to control his emotions and she, her tears. When he spoke next, his voice was softer, though it was clear his intentions and point were not.

"Can't do anything? You're still breathing, aren't you? You're still alive, aren't you! Where's your pride as a human being if all you can do is continue living the way you do now! Death truly would be much better!"

"But I…"

"Listen to yourself! I've never heard any woman cry like that! You want your son back? Fight for him! You miss your husband? Do whatever it takes to be with him! Otherwise it's the same as curling up and dying!"

"Even if it means…"

She refused to look up at him.

"Even if it means sacrificing lives?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened.

"Krillin!"

"It's a harsh world we're living in, Bulma. You can't go on thinking about other people. You can do it? Do it. The world will still be the same messed up place when you wake up the next day, realizing you failed. Don't fight for the world. It's not worth it."

"Then…"

Her voice sounded small and shattered.

"… then what are you fighting for, Krillin?"

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"I lost my best friend before the fighting even began. I lost my home and my life and since then I've lost so many allies…"

"Then…?"

"Then I fight for those who live, without mourning those who perished. There isn't time for that. My friends… the daughter I never had a chance of knowing… you…"

She looked up at him, several tears dropping down her cheeks and down towards her shirt.

"Everyone else stopped matter a long while ago."

The wind blew past them, waving her hair and his wig as it passed along.

"I… better get going. School… Trunks should… should be home soon."

She managed, wiping her tears. He remained silent as she stood up to leave, remembering his voice only after she was almost too far to hear.

"Even though 18's technically a part of it, the androids ruined my family. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you. You're stronger than that… all three of you."

Without uttering a word, not even looking back, she walked off, leaving him alone.


End file.
